The Powermaster
by Butch 2.0
Summary: Galvatron chafes under the eye of Zarak. As usual, he creates a too complicated plan in order to gain revenge on Hive and Autobots alike. Follows events of "The return of Wheeljack"


The Powermaster

_This story falls in the G1 Continuity toward the end of Season 3 of the cartoon and stretching after the events of season 4 (The Rebirth). To understand the premises, it will probably be a good idea to read THE RETURN OF WHEELJACK first. To understand Combiner science as explained here, it might be helpful to go back and read THE PROTECTOBOT, though those events are not necessarily part of this story._

_The following starts right before "Call of the Primitives"_

LUNAR BASE

Wheeljack backed away from the two gun turret he was modifying. His work on the lunar base had been proceeding nicely, but with only the EDC to count on for help, it had been laborious. He was fortunate that Sparkplug Witwicky had been given this particular assignment. Other humans might have gotten in his way or questioned his techniques.

"Base to Wheeljack. Come in, Wheeljack," came Sparkplug's voice on the radio.

"Wheeljack here. What is it, Sparkplug?" asked Wheeljack.

"Radar station out of Titan picked up an odd signal. Our long range scanners are replicating their results, and I don't like it. Can you come in and give your opinion?" asked Sparkplug.

"On my way," said Wheeljack. He left the unfinished battle station behind him and headed a short walk to the old Decepticon post, which had become the entry way for the EDC underground lunar station. That part of the base was complete, but the battle station that Wheeljack had just left was not where he wanted it. The hulking blue turret that sat on the top of its infrastructure would dominate the space between Earth and moon. That is, when it was operational.

Sparkplug seemed concerned as Wheeljack entered the communications bunker. He pointed at a series of dots from the scanners. "I don't trust those to be asteroids or comets. The Jupiter monitoring satellite will come in a window to actually see what's out there in a moment or two," he said.

"Have you considered a spectrographic analysis?" asked Wheeljack. "If you can bang them with radio waves, then you can hit them with infrared."

"I'll get Titan to do that. It will be quicker that waiting for the Jupiter satellite," said Sparkplug. He next radioed Titan station and got them to try and paint the objects with infrared. The results were sent and appeared on the screen. "That doesn't look right."

"No, it doesn't. Most asteroids have higher iron and nickel contents. And cybertronium absorption shouldn't spike at all," said Wheeljack. "Which means one thing…"

"Decepticons," said Sparkplug. "They'll be here in a hurry. There were a lot of blips too."

"Hmm, call Autobot City for help. I am going to investigate something," said Wheeljack. He exited the communications bunker and made his way back to the entry way. The old Decepticon post had a door that was never used. He wasn't certain what was back there, but if he knew Megatron…

Sparkplug had other concerns. "Autobot City, this is Lunar Base, come in."

"Blaster here, Sparkplug, what can I do to make your day so much better?" said the city commander on the screen.

"You can send help. We're about to get hit by a bunch of Decepticons. They were spotted by the Titan station and they are headed right for the moon. Maybe they heard about the anti-space turret, who knows," said Sparkplug.

"Yow, can't let that big gun die before its ever born. I'll get a team with Sky Lynx, but without Cybertron we'll be stuck," said Blaster.

"Send what you can, now. We'll worry about Cybertron later," said Sparkplug.

"Will do," said Blaster. Blaster found Springer and they launched from Sky Lynx to the moon. Blaster had quietly had second thoughts about his ability to hold the moon with no real support and Metroplex tied to the Earth. He wanted to see things for himself.

The stereo found not Sparkplug, but Wheeljack greeting him. "Blaster! Good news! We can get help from Cybertron. Megatron left an emergency space bridge on this post. As long as control center still works, we could bring help here. The only bad part is that it looks like a one time use deal."

"That's sounds good, Wheeljack. Let's pass the good sounds on to Cybertron and see how they feel," said Blaster.

Sparkplug was already trying to raise Cybertron. He finally got an answer. It was Slingshot, but he soon brought Rodimus Prime into the conversation.

"You say there's around twenty Decepticons headed for the moon? How do we get there in time?" asked Rodimus incredulously.

"There is a space bridge. We think we have one chance. Jam as many guys into the control bridge as will fit and send them on," said Wheeljack.

"Ok, we'll try it. I'm bringing myself, Magnus, and the Dinobots. That'll be pretty crowded," said Rodimus Prime.

"Once you're on the moon, it'll be roomy," said Wheeljack.

"Okay. Be ready," said Rodimus. He collected Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, and Ultra Magnus. Then he instructed Slingshot to operate the Space Bridge controls. Kup had taken over Shockwave's old headquarters, but he had never disconnected any of the equipment. The space bridge was still functional. It fired a blast into the sky.

Wheeljack operated the other end of the bridge, but still was relieved when the group of seven appeared in the ring in the secret room of the Decepticon post. Rodimus looked at the engineer and Blaster. Now that Rodimus was on the scene, both Autobots deferred to him. In the coming battle, Rodimus would command.

"Situation?" asked Rodimus Prime.

"You have beaten them here, sir. They are now on our scope. You must engage them on the lunar surface away from here to protect the base and the battle station," said Sparkplug.

"All right then. Blaster, you're with me. Wheeljack, do what you can with the battle station. We could use artillery support, but just make sure the Decepticons don' t take it. Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Rodimus as he, Ultra Magnus, Springer, the Dinobots, Sky Lynx, and Blaster all headed out for battle. Blaster and Springer rode in the trailer of Ultra Magnus.

As Rodimus and Magnus rolled, they could see the Decepticons in the distance in space. Magnus called to Rodimus, "They're going to have to be invited to the party. They won't play with us if they don't have to."

Rodimus transformed and opened his trailer. He raised his turret and fired a blast that disrupted Soundwave's flight. The others transformed except for Sky Lynx, who had disappeared to flank the enemy. They also fired to bring the Decepticons to the surface.

Galvatron noticed the turret of Rodimus Prime and yelled, "A big gun! Attack them, Decepticons!"

Galvatron landed with Cyclonus, the Sweeps, the Predacons, the Terrorcons, and Soundwave. The firing between the two lines was intense. Finally, Galvatron gave the go ahead for an assault from his Sweeps. It was met by a counterattack from Rodimus. A Predacon attack was repulsed by Grimlock when strange voices stopped the Dinobots and Predacons. Fortunately those voices also took away Trypticon, who would have been unstoppable so far from Metroplex, and Sky Lynx. The Terrorcons and the mini-cassette animals were also taken away. What happened next, no one remembered.

When action returned, Galvatron found himself missing much of his army. His attack on the moon had failed. He withdrew. Rodimus Prime congratulated Ultra Magnus on fine fighting, but wondered about the missing Dinobots and mini-cassettes. He supposed it could wait.

Rodimus wanted to make final preparations for the lunar base's security. He and Springer went to find Wheeljack. They encountered the engineer desperately trying to bring the main gun of the battle station online. Rodimus and Springer stepped on a ramp and walked up it and called out to the engineer on his radio. He emerged and met them on the ramp, near a secondary two gun turret.

"Well, it got exciting, but the base is safe for now," said Rodimus.

"I could use some help up here though. Galvatron's not likely to forget about that gun," said Wheeljack.

"How bout Jazz and Cliffjumper?" asked Rodimus.

"You would give me the special ops ace and his outsized personality partner?" asked Wheeljack.

"Sure, why not? They aren't really doing anything right now," said Rodimus.

"Why don't you just give him the Dinobots while you're at it?" asked Springer sarcastically.

"Good. As soon as we figure out where those big bozos are, we'll make them lunar guardians. Should keep them out of trouble," said Rodimus Prime.

And so it was settled. Jazz was sent to take command of the lunar base. Cliffjumper became head of security. The real muscle was provided by Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop when Sky Lynx brought them back from the center of the galaxy. Grimlock went on and on about how he had saved the universe, but he was mostly ignored. Wheeljack returned to work on the battle station and bit by bit got it operational.

Things were mostly quiet on the Moon for awhile. Violence in Tokyo did not call them to action. The Hate Plague never arrived from Earth. While there was great rejoicing at the return of Optimus Prime to leadership, it did not change moon life. The sudden appearance of Cybertron in high Earth orbit threatened to affect the moon, but there was nothing Jazz or Wheeljack could do until a repowered Cybertron left the area.

SCORPONOK, Decepticon area

Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons, did not like his situation. While he claimed great powers, he knew that the great warship Scorponok was not under his control. He could not depend on its firepower as long as Zarak and his Hive allies were around. He bristled at the thought. He, Galvatron, should rule. His troops were divided. Most of the Decepticons remained on the world of Charr. On Scorponok, he had only the Headmasters, Targetmasters, and the Combaticons. Of those, he could not really trust the Headmasters or the Targetmasters. That left only the Combaticons and the Terrorcons.

Galvatron stroked his chin, and thought on his predicament. He had to both get from under the influence of Zarak and defeat the Autobots. The Autobot forces were now strong but divided. A repowered Cybertron would be too strong to take without an energy source. Autobot City could be that energy source. However any move he made on the Earth could be interdicted from the Moon. Then there was also the small problem of the Autobots on Nebulos, if indeed they had gone to complete the Nebulan rebellion from earlier.

On Scorponok, taking advantage of the Autobot position was more or less useless. He would need the other Decepticon forces like the Predacons. If he could find Trypticon, then, that would do it. There was no defeating Metroplex without Trypticon. He began pacing and this attracted the attention of the leader of the Combaticons, the resourceful Onslaught.

"You seem uneasy, Galvatron," said Onslaught. Like the other Decepticons, he had been afraid to approach Galvatron when the latter had been insane. Now, since the Hate Plague, it was possible to engage the leader without getting one's head bitten off.

"You are perceptive, Onslaught, but all things in moderation. I tire of these Nebulans. This battle platform is the strongest weapon the Decepticons have ever used, but it is not ours. I want to rally my forces on Charr to regain Cybertron before it is too late and the repowered defenses are too strong. Yet I need Trypticon, if we cannot depend on Zarak. I would prefer not to," answered Galvatron.

"That would require data of where Trypticon went. Are there any records?" asked Onslaught.

"Wait. The Terrorcons would know. They were taken to the same location," said Galvatron.

"Good luck finding any coherence from one of them," answered Onslaught.

"My dear Onslaught, there are other ways," said Galvatron with a twinkle. "Soundwave, this is Galvatron…"

"Soundwave is not here, Galvatron," answered Onslaught.

Galvatron slammed his fist into the wall, "Does nothing go right for me anymore? Nothing?"

"Vortex has some skill as an interrogator," suggested Onslaught.

"Good. Have him come here. Also find a Terrorcon. It doesn't matter which, those simple minded fools will all be about the same," said Galvatron.

Vortex stepped into the room. He had received his instructions from Onslaught and knew what he had to do. Behind a hologram projector, waited Galvatron and Onslaught. Rippersnapper also appeared. The shark-like creature was not suspicious but he was angry that someone had deigned to disturb him.

"What this about?" asked Rippersnapper.

"I doubt it means anything. Sinnertwin claimed he could find Trypticon faster than any other robot. He said that the route was easy, but I'm skeptical. I would have asked Hun-Grr, but I did not want to go in over my pay grade," said Vortex.

"Sinnertwin is a fool. He could not plot a course to the center of the galaxy if he wanted to and you gave tips to start halfway," answered Rippersnapper.

"He said there was a shortcut that Trypticon and Sky Lynx missed," said Vortex.

"No short cut. No way," said Rippersnapper.

"How are you so sure?" asked Vortex.

"Look let me replay memory of trip. You will see there is no shortcut," answered Rippersnapper. He pressed a button on his head and a record of the flight of Trypticon was played.

Vortex noted the coordinates. "It appears you were right. Thank you, Rippersnapper, you have been most helpful.

Onslaught and Galvatron emerged as Rippersnapper left, oblivious. Galvatron clapped his hands, "Good show, Vortex. I'd like a little more gratuitous torture in the future. But we have the information."

"Now what?" asked Vortex.

"We go get Trypticon," answered Galvatron.

"There is not enough energon for such a trip. Even if we drained everyone and sent Blast Off to Trypticon, it would be too far," said Onslaught.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" roared Galvatron.

"Besides, the Nebulans would know that we have that monster back since there would be no way but to bring him here," said Onslaught. "Perhaps we should send Blast Off somewhere else first like Charr."

"Then he could rally the Decepticons to me, and we would have a bargaining chip," said Galvatron.

"Then he could get Astrotrain to bring the reinforcements and get enough energon for the trip to the center of the galaxy," said Onslaught.

"We need to decide who is going to make that trip then," said Galvatron. "I don't trust Astrotrain to find something like Trypticon and not try to use it against me. No, it will have to be Blast Off that makes the second run as well. His limited capacity will mean that the recovery team will have to be Soundwave and Sixshot in gun mode. That should do nicely. All we need now is for those miserable Nebulons to turn a blind eye."

Blast Off was briefed on his mission. He understood, quietly found an open battle damage spot on the exterior of Scorponok. He transformed and fell out the hole. Then he drifted for a while in the void before making his course for Charr.

"And now we wait," said Galvatron. "I hate waiting."

AUTOBOT LUNAR BASE

Jazz was not nervous, but a lesser bot might have been. Today he was showing his new command off to the new Nebulan allies of the Autobots. Wheeljack had expressed interest in the Headmaster technology, and Brainstorm, Highbrow, and their partners were now on their way. Jazz had put Cliffjumper in charge of the welcome wagon, and he hoped that would not backfire on him. A tour, an interview with Wheeljack, and some energon goodies would hopefully be all that was required. The Dinobots, well…Jazz had forgotten about the Dinobots. Wheeljack was training them. Jazz moved toward the communications room to recall Wheeljack. Hopefully, he would not have to recall the Dinobots.

"Grimlock, you're going the wrong way. Center the wheel," pleaded an exasperated Wheeljack.

"Me Grimlock no understand why me have to drive car," said Grimlock. "Me think Grimlock dangerous enough as is."

"The Turbo Racer has those cannons on it. It is easy mobile artillery. You may decide you like it," said Wheeljack clutching the door hinge as the car swerved over the lunar surface.

"Me Grimlock great driver," said Grimlock.

"We're aiming high, that's for sure," answered Wheeljack. The Turbo Racer barely missed an old lunar module descent stage.

"When Snarl shoot gun?" asked Snarl from the turret.

"No shooting. Hey, there's a message from base," said Wheeljack. "Wheeljack here."

"Hey, this is Jazz. Brainstorm and Highbrow are on their way, so cut the shenanigans and hightail it back to the base," said Jazz calmly.

"Be right there, Jazz. Okay Grimlock, I'm taking over and we're heading back to base," said Wheeljack.

"But me Grimlock just getting hang of it," said Grimlock.

Back at the base, Brainstorm, Highbrow, Arcana, and Gort had arrived. Cliffjumper had started the tour with Jazz in tow. Wheeljack also followed. Grimlock and Snarl returned to their Dinobot stuff away from the base.

Wheeljack peppered Brainstorm with questions. Brainstorm and Arcana answered as well as they could but they were unprepared for some of Wheeljack's questions. Finally they agreed to submit to some tests in Wheeljack's lab on the moon.

Brainstorm stood still with Arcana as his head. The scanner rotated around them like a dental x-ray unit. Then Arcana was scanned alone in his exosuit. Finally, Wheeljack scanned Arcana without the suit. Wheeljack returned them to the tour group while the data was analyzed in the lab's computers. The tour ended and the two Headmasters returned to Earth for their eventual trip back to Cybertron and then probably Nebulos. Spike, Cerebros, and Fortress Maximus were still pacifying the Hive machines on that planet and could use some help.

Wheeljack showed Sparkplug his analysis of Brainstorm's Headmaster powers, "It's amazing really that two beings can act almost as one as they seem to. I mean look at this, when Arcana is attached, there's actually an energy transfer between Arcana and Brainstorm. It's not very strong, but it could be amplified to give Brainstorm or any other Headmaster more power."

"Yeah, but that has to be dangerous to Arcana, right?" asked Sparkplug.

"No, the transfer comes mostly from the exosuit. The suit draws its power from the Nebulan, but it is so small an amount as to not be worth reporting. If the suit could jacked up with more power, a better transfer might occur. Since these exosuits were built using Autobot tech, I think I can do it. There's just one problem," said Wheeljack.

"What's that?" asked Sparkplug.

"The partner can't be the head. He would have to be the engine. Too much energy flow from the head causes a Cybertronian to enter a drunken stupor called overcharging. This is great. I've got to try this, Sparkplug. Which human should we use?" asked Wheeljack.

"Whoah, slow down. Don't you think it's a bit early to be testing on humans?" asked Sparkplug.

"I thought all of your kin were Headmasters," said Wheeljack.

"Well, yes. Did you have any specific qualifications in mind?" asked Sparkplug.

"They need a strong heart and all the energy they could spare," said Wheeljack. "After all I promised someone a getaway."

"Maybe you should try the EDC hospital in orbit. I think they might have volunteers there," said Sparkplug.

"Hmm, a wounded veteran. That makes some sense. If they lost a couple limbs, that might mean more power for the exosuit. I like how you think Sparkplug. I will build this exosuit tonight, and tomorrow I will pay a visit to the EDC hospital," said Wheeljack excitedly. He got to work and using Arcana's suit scans, he crafted an engine suit. Now, he just needed an occupant.

EDC HOSPITAL

"Colonel. I assume you knew I was coming," said Wheeljack.

The colonel seemed a little young for such rank, but during wartime promotion can come quickly. He looked up from his desk and flashed a smile at the Autobot. "Yes, I got your request and I think I have the man for you. He is Lieutenant Rev Smith, he lost the use of his legs in Galvatron's attack on our outpost. Brave man, loyal, and willing. He was informed of your project and wishes to be a part of it. He wants a guarantee that you can find some action for him."

"We hope the peace will last, colonel. I'll do what I can. Can I meet him?" asked Wheeljack.

"Of course. He's right this way," said the colonel. He led Wheeljack down through the hospital to the bedside of an African-American soldier Rev Smith. Smith perked up as he saw Wheeljack approach.

"Is it time, sir?" asked Rev expectantly.

"Yes, soldier. Wheeljack, I'll leave this to you," said the colonel.

"Is that it?" asked Rev, pointing at the object in Wheeljack's hands.

"Yes, this is the exosuit," said Wheeljack, adjusting the suit in his hands. "Now, you know that you are not just being given this suit to make you mobile again. You're about to become part of a two man team."

"I know. Then I can help you Autobots shoot them 'Cons," said Rev, excited.

"Worse case scenario, yes. So I would like to test you out in the suit and then you and I will have an errand to run," said Wheeljack. He gently placed Rev's body in the suit. As the power came into the suit, Rev found he had control over the suit's limbs. He stood up for the first time and used the arms of the suit to touch the clear helmet head. It was glorious.

"This is fantastic!" said Rev.

"And working normally," said Wheeljack with an approving glance. The suit worked. The human worked in the suit. Would the rest of the gambit work?

AUTOBOT CITY- METROPLEX CANTON

The Turbo Racer set down gently on the runway near Metroplex. Snarl did a nice job landing the car, and decided not to follow Wheeljack and Rev into the Autobot hospital. Outback escorted them in, and Wheeljack made his way to the room next to the room where Optimus had died two years before.

The occupant of that room was in a foul mood. He was frustrated by the lack of mobility. He had been allowed small amounts of time everyday to leave the room, but without the external power support he had to return all of the time. On the inside, his name was Red Alert. On the outside his repairs had drastically altered his appearance. His room door read 'Getaway' as he had decided to call himself now and his only real thoughts.

"Hey Red," said Wheeljack.

"Try again," said Red Alert/Getaway.

"Uh, yeah, Getaway. I think I have a way for you to leave that power support bed," said Wheeljack.

"Really?" asked Getaway.

"Yeah. This is Rev. He is a human in a special exosuit. He is the first of what I call Powermasters, like Headmasters and Targetmasters. Rev, show Getaway what you can do," said Wheeljack.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Rev.

"Oh. Rev, you can transform into an engine, specifically Getaway's engine. If it works then Getaway will be able to power himself, and become stronger than the average Autobot and Decepticon. He could rival the Headmasters in power. But only if you can turn into the engine," said Wheeljack.

Rev nodded. He concentrated and while Wheeljack waited nervously, he finally got his suit legs to slide next to the main component of the suit. Wheeljack picked up the new Powermaster engine and attached it to Getaway. The Autobot transformed into a car for the first time in months. Rev (engine mode) appeared on his hood. Where fire chief markings had been present on his own vehicle mode, they were now replaced by racing markings. A blue gun mounted itself on the top of his car mode.

Getaway rolled out of the hospital. He transformed in the sunlight, with Rev (engine) now on his back. He was free, but he was also aware of Rev's thoughts, which was strange to him. Power flow was normal, no, it was better than normal. "What's next?" he asked.

"That's up to you. Blaster could certainly use you down here. I'll be on the Moon, watching for Decepticons until the day comes when we finally have peace," said Wheeljack.

"Very well. I have a feeling that it isn't over yet," said Getaway.

CHARR SPACEPORT

Blast Off approached the runway on the Charr base. The planet looked little like it was when the Decepticons found themselves stranded on it. The introverted shuttle transformed from the runway and looked around for help. Persuading the right sub-commander would be key to gaining Decepticon reinforcements. He had to find Soundwave. The tape recorder could aid him in his mission. Fortunately he did not have look far.

"Hey, Wings…where's Galvatron?" asked Rumble.

"He is in deep space on a new flying fortress. Where is your big guy?" asked Blast Off.

"You mean Soundwave? He is in the tower over there. Did the plasma energy chamber plan not work?" asked Rumble.

"Not in the intended fashion, but I need to locate Soundwave," said Blast Off, having little patience with the blue ( ) soldier. He brushed past Rumble and made his way into the tower behind the runway. There, behind a bank of computers was the covert agent, hacker, and Megatron loyalist.

"Blast Off detected. What are you here for?" asked Soundwave in his gravelly synthesized voice.

"I have news from Galvatron," said Blast Off.

"News anticipated. Mission status update requested," replied Soundwave.

"The plasma energy chamber plot failed. We were able to nearly succeed with the addition of new allies, the Hive. We used their flying fortress Scorponok in order to complete our mission, but we were defeated by a new Autobot powered Fortress Maximus and flung by the chamber into deep space. Galvatron is now ready to strike again, but he distrusts the Hive and their mastery of Scorponok. He wants us to meet him in space, and there he will unveil his bold new strategy to retake Cybertron and destroy the Autobots. My job is for you to aid me in this task," answered Blast Off.

"Very well, I will gather the Decepticons. Do you know Galvatron's coordinates?" asked Soundwave.

"Yes, but there is more to our mission than that. Once we have sent our companions back on Astrotrain toward Scorponok's location, Galvatron wants you to come with me to the center of the galaxy to find Trypticon," said Blast Off. "We are to bring Sixshot as well."

"Trypticon understood. Frenzy eject. Operation: Find Astrotrain and Motormaster," said Soundwave. The red warrior emerged and headed out of the tower. He returned not long after with the triple changer and the Stunticon leader.

"What's this all about?" asked Astrotrain. "I was taking it easy."

"Galvatron has summoned us to him for an attack on the Autobots. You will take the Decepticons there," said Soundwave.

"And if I don't?" asked Astrotrain.

"I know where your model train set is. Buzzsaw: eject. Operation: Destruction of…" started Soundwave.

"Call him off! I'll do it," said Astrotrain hurriedly.

"I need to give you a proper heading," said Blast Off.

"Motormaster, gather the Stunticons. Then use the Stunticons to gather the rest of our forces. Galvatron needs our full strength. Find the Constructicons, Predacons, Reflector, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, the twins Pounce and Wingspan, and anyone else I might be forgetting," said Soundwave.

"What's a Reflector?" asked Motormaster.

"Reflector is or are intel agents. He does exist even if he seemingly disappeared," said Soundwave.

"Very well. We will meet on the runway with Astrotrain for the trip to Galvatron. This planet we have chosen is pretty boring anyway," replied Motormaster. He and Astrotrain left to round up the other Decepticons. A mass of personnel arrived that included all the Combiner groups that were not with Galvatron on Scorponok. The pushing and shoving to get on to Astrotrain was tremendous. Astrotrain finally took off with the trajectory given to him by Blast Off.

All that was left on the runway were Blast Off, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, and Sixshot. The six changer stared at the Combaticon and the spymaster. "Now, tell me why I am not with those others about to a lay a massacre on the Autobots?" asked Sixshot.

"We have bigger prey in mind," answered Blast Off. He was used to being a reluctant team player, but Sixshot was his own team. It wrankled Blast Off.

"What could be bigger than Autobots?" asked Sixshot, his tone revealing a deeper lack of faith than his words.

"Trypticon," answered Blast Off.

Sixshot's mouth plate slipped into something that must have been a smile. He thumped Blast Off on the back. The Combaticon visibly jumped before regaining control.

Blast Off, now fully fueled, transformed and opened his side hatch. Buzzsaw and Frenzy returned to Soundwave's tape deck. Soundwave transformed into a recorder and Rumble gently lifted him into the shuttle. Sixshot turned into a gun, which Rumble had to carry awkwardly as Sixshot's gun mode was designed for a full sized Decepticon. Once loaded, Rumble now turned into a tape and also returned to Soundwave. The hatch closed and Blast Off went down the runway, finally taking off for the center of the galaxy and Trypticon.

SCORPONOK- BRIDGE

Lord Zarak sat in his commander's chair, quite comfortable. He was in control of the situation and as soon as he could figure out how to manipulate his ally Galvatron and the Decepticons, he would take control of the galaxy. The Decepticon reliance on Headmasters and Targetmasters was his advantage.

"Incoming craft, Lord Zarak," said Monzo. "It bears Decepticon markings."

"Impossible. How could Galvatron have contacted his other troops?" asked Zarak. "We were watching his communications very closely."

"I do not know," answered Monzo.

"Well, they are here now. Let's see what the maniac is up to," said Zarak. He walked down the corridors of Scorponok to the Decepticon portion. The door opened and Galvatron appeared. "You have visistors, Galvatron."

"So I do. This is all part of my grand plan for defeating the Autobots and recapturing Cybertron. In its newly energized state, it would make the perfect forge for universal domination. Of course you are invited to join me," said Galvatron.

"How would that be?" asked Zarak.

"If you allow Astrotrain to dock and refuel, then I could take the Decepticons to Earth. Once there, I will conquer Autobot City and use the captured energon there to strengthen my force and invade Cybertron. But I cannot do it alone. So I would suggest that you invade Nebulos. I will give you the Headmaster and Targetmaster Decepticons to increase your chances against Fortress Maximus. Then once the Autobot outposts have fallen, we will strike Cybertron together as two mighty pincers. We will be unstoppable!" said Galvatron.

"Impressive, my friend. I wonder if you do not gamble too much with our limited resources," said Zarak.

"One cannot be choosy about opportunities. The Autobots are peace happy and divided," said Galvatron.

Zarak merely nodded and returned to the bridge and cleared the hangar for Astrotrain to land.

SCORPONOK- HANGAR

Galvatron watched his army emerge from the purple shuttle. It was a magnificent sight in all the different colors. He watched carefully with Cyclonus and Scourge next to him. The cries of 'hail Galvatron' were few and far between. He was looking in particular for Reflector. When the three robots appeared, Galvatron motioned them over and motioned Cyclonus and Scourge away.

"Reflector, it's been a long time. I have a special job for you. I want you to scan the Targetmaster suits of the Hive," said Galvatron.

Reflector's components nodded. They transformed and began floating away from the hangar. Galvatron watched them go and then turned back to Cyclonus and Scourge. "Now, in this upcoming battle I am sending you to Nebulos with Zarak. I know I can depend on you to keep an eye on him for me," said Galvatron.

"Why must I leave your side?" asked Cyclonus.

"It is not your skill I mistrust, Cyclonus. It is your Hive gun and the leader of its allies. You can serve me better there. Scourge, I will be taking the Sweeps with me. You will go with Cyclonus for similar reasons," said Galvatron.

"Yes, Galvatron," replied Scourge.

"Now, let me address my troops," said Galvatron. He walked toward them and began to tell them of the glory that awaited all of them.

SCORPONOK- DECEPTICON SECTION

The Decepticons mostly remained in the hangar bay. Galvatron returned to his quarters where Onslaught was waiting. Phase one was underway. Now they had to figure out phase two, the conquest of Earth.

"Even with Trypticon, a space invasion will be difficult," said Onslaught as he and Galvatron watched a map of Earth.

"Why so?" asked Galvatron.

"The Autobot lunar base is still there with its power cannon. It can interdict any force trying to reach Earth. To attack Earth, we must do something about that cannon," answered Onslaught.

"So we attack the moon first and then destroy Autobot City…" said Galvatron.

"No, we don't need to destroy the cannon. Even with Trypticon, we can hardly divide our forces further. An assault on the moon would only warn the Earth. We just need to distract the cannon from our invasion with a commando team," answered Onslaught.

"So you want Bruticus to distract the cannon?" asked Galvatron grimly.

"Well, actually…" answered Onslaught, caught off guard.

"Good. When Blast Off returns, it will be your mission to land on the moon and destroy or annoy the Autobot defenses there. Then the rest of us will swarm Metroplex. He will be overrun and we can begin using the resources of Autobot City to plan our invasion of Cybertron. After Cybertron is conquered, we can finally turn on those disgusting Hive germs," said Galvatron.

"You can't think Optimus will just let us take the City, do you? He's bound to send reinforcements. Enough Combiners show up, and you could be in trouble. Without Bruticus, you will have four at your command. The Technobots are likely on Earth as it is. If the Aerialbots and Protectobots show up with Omega Supreme, then your victory looks less likely," answered Onslaught.

"Then we must wreck the Combiners before they form. Perhaps our stealthy first strike should hit the Technobots head on," said Galvatron.

"Given their native caution and long decision making times, that seems reasonable," said Onslaught.

"Fine. Add another item to the list for when Blast Off arrives, that is to send Laserbeak to scout the Technobots' whereabouts," said Galvatron. "I am feeling better already. I think it is time to make our move. Collect the Decepticons. Once Astrotrain is away, we will signal Blast Off to meet us in the Keiper Belt of Earth's solar system."

Galvatron turned to the monitor in his room, "Galvatron to Zarak, we are ready to depart if you are."

Zarak responded, "Very well. Good hunting on Earth and I will do the same on Nebulos."

THE CENTER OF THE GALAXY

Blast Off landed on the rather bare planet. Soundwave and Sixshot emerged to full size. They found giant footprints to suggest that Trypticon was still around and mobile. As they followed the prints they came closer to a moving mass behind a hill. It was Trypticon, looking in comparatively good shape.

Soundwave took the lead and called out to the Saurian fortress, "Trypticon. We are here to take you back to the Decepticons."

A voice answered from inside Trypticon, "I don't think so. Trypticon is quite happy here for now." The mouth cannon of Trypticon fired, dispersing the three Decepticons.

"Who opposes the will of the Decepticons?" asked Soundwave from behind a boulder.

"I, Primacron. After my lab was destroyed, I found this creature just sort of lying around. I thought it was quite good news," said Primacron from inside Trypticon.

"We have to get inside Trypticon if we want to get that thing out," said Blast Off.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, eject. Operation: Infiltration," said Soundwave.

Rumble and Frenzy began working their way around the rocks. They were too small to be noticed. Sixshot was taking a more direct approach. He turned into a ship and began strafing Trypticon. Blast Off followed suit. Trypticon tried to swing and hit the two craft and kept missing with his tiny forelimbs. All of the sudden a violent explosion occurred in Trypticon's chest.

Soundwave peered over his boulder to see Buzzsaw attacking. The vicious predatory bird had caught Primacron off guard. He was almost invisible next to Trypticon. Yet his results were not. His next move was to blow a hole next to the foot of Trypticon. The giant tripped and fell down. Sixshot changed into a missile launcher and began bombarding the saurian with missiles. Buzzsaw found a port and enlarged the hole. Frenzy and Rumble followed.

Once inside, Frenzy kept his eyes open. Primacron had been busy, converting some of Trypticon's space into his next lab. He thought he saw figures in the lab, but kept moving toward the cockpit. Then they were there. Rumble shook the floor to get Primacron out of his seat.

"Just hold it right there," said Frenzy.

"No, I will not be defeated again!" said Primacron.

"Buzzsaw, take him!" ordered Frenzy.

Buzzsaw lifted off and caught Primacron in his claws. He then shot out the wall and carried Primacron out of the dinosaur. He dropped him far from Trypticon and then returned to find that Soundwave and Blast Off had now moved into the cockpit. Sixshot was there too, disappointed that Buzzsaw had stolen his thunder. The cassettes returned to Soundwave.

"Blast Off to Galvatron, come in," called Blast Off has he fired up the radio.

"Welcome, Blast Off. Do you have Trypticon?" asked Galvatron.

"Yes, mighty Galvatron," answered Blast Off.

"Good, meet us at the Kuiper Belt in Earth's solar system," said Galvatron in a good mood.

"As you command," said Blast Off.

NEBULOS

Scorponok landed on Nebulos to the shock of the inhabitants. They believed the Hive leadership was gone forever and they had been slowly beating back the old Hive machines with the support of Cerebros and at times Fortress Maximus. Zarak reached out with his mind and found the machines of the Hive. They began to secure the area around Scorponok and threatening the locals. Nebulans began rushing to Cerebros to beg for assistance. Cerebros then made the call to Cybertron for aid.

"Cybertron, this is Cerebros on Nebulos," said the scientist.

"This is Goldbug. Go ahead Cerebros," said the Throttlebot.

"Scorponok has landed with other Decepticons. I will need some help if I am get through this," said Cerebros.

CYBERTRON

"Wait, did he just say Nebulos was in trouble?" asked Arcana. "We must go at once."

"Whoah, hold on there. WE have to talk to Prime before any decision is made," answered Goldbug.

"We will go, even if you will not help us," said Arcana.

"Then let's respond. It will take time to outfit a proper expedition to Nebulos. In the mean time we will send you to your home planet. You may take Brainstorm, Highbrow, and the other Headmasters. You may also take Hot Rod, Kup, and the Targetmasters. Once we have measured the threat, we will send more forces," said Optimus Prime, walking in from the outside.

"Thanks for the good news, guys," said Cerebros through the screen. "I will try not to have too much fighting before you get here."

"Goldbug, go alert the other Autobots. Get the Aerialbots and Protectobots on the launchpad. We have to be ready to go at a moment's notice. That's the game," said Optimus Prime.

"Why not send everyone now, Prime?" asked Goldbug.

"Because Scorponok was mentioned with only a few Decepticons. There is something else going on out there," said Optimus. "Send an alert message to the Earth."

THE KEIPER BELT

Blast Off guided Trypticon through the final leg back into the solar system. As they approached a sizable body, they could see signs of Decepticon presence. Galvatron noticed them approaching and grinned. His plan was working. While Blast Off reported back to the Combaticons, the other Decepticons made their way into Trypticon. Astrotrain was particularly glad for this event. He had fought inertia mightily ever since Charr.

Galvatron pulled Soundwave aside. "I have another mission for you and Sixshot. Travel to Earth and scout the situation for me. I want to know about the moon's defenses before I commit Bruticus to the plan," he said.

Soundwave merely nodded and went off to tell Sixshot that he would be needed again, this time in his spaceship from. Soundwave transformed into his cockpit and the two were off. With that taken care of, Galvatron began to tour Trypticon with Reflector. The interior had been altered by Primacron. Galvatron found a computer bay. There was something he wanted to know.

"Tell me, Reflector, what did you discover about the Targetmaster Nebulans?" asked Galvatron.

Reflector removed a disc from his middle member's chest. He placed it in the computer. The images were interesting, but it was the computer analysis that Galvatron was intrigued by. It was as he had thought. The power of the Targetmaster weapons could be augmented simply by having a larger Targetmaster. The only way to achieve that would be to create a Decepticon targetmaster. But who could hold such a weapon? Only a Combiner. Still, he did not want to risk his troops on something that might fail.

Galvatron exited the room and entered Primacron's lab compartment. It was a mess, a tribute perhaps to Rumble and Frenzy. Yet it was clear Primacron was working on something when he had been evicted. There were six tubes over with objects floating in them. They were robots, Galvatron quickly recognized. They were designed to look like sea creatures from Earth. Galvatron wondered if Trypticon's time in the ocean had led to some extra inhabitants.

The six new robots gave Galvatron an idea. He could try his targetmaster theory on them. His problem was how to do it. He would need sparks for life and he would need someone to turn them into a Combiner. Shockwave was dead, smushed. That left him with the Constructicons. The engineering team would have to do. He summoned Scrapper and Mixmaster to the lab through the communications panel. But where would he find sparks?

"Reflector, are we carrying any extra sparks?" asked Galvatron.

Reflector blinked in his three bodies. He hoped Galvatron remembered that he had only a single spark in the center body while the other were basically drones. "There is the Sweep box, mighty Galvatron."

"The Sweep box?" asked Galvatron.

"Yes, every time a Sweep is killed randomly, its spark goes in the box. I think there should be six in there," answered Reflector.

"Have we really lost six Sweeps?" asked Galvatron.

"I can't say," said Reflector.

"Where did they keep coming from, then?" asked Galvatron.

"Nobody knows," sighed Reflector. "I will go find the Sweep box for you. I believe Astrotrain has it."

Scrapper and Mixmaster grumbled about building these new robots, which Galvatron had begun to call Seacons. Neither Constructicon wanted to use Devastator's combination method on the new robots. Galvatron loaned them Onslaught and Vortex, who were studied and their transformation cogs replicated and inserted in the various Seacons. Targetmaster schematics were used as well so that each Seacon could not only become a strange sea creature, but a weapon that could be used by the combined form.

After some time, the Seacons were ready to go, and they conveniently introduced themselves as they emerged from their tubes in robot form. Scrapper, Mixmaster, Reflector, Onslaught, Vortex, and Galvatron were there for the unveiling.

"I am Nautilator. Is there anything going on here?" asked Nautilator. The sea scorpion robot seemed uneasy.

"I am Overbite. I will follow the leaky oil trails of the Autobots to the end of the universe," added Overbite. The legged shark robot grinned viciously.

"I am Seawing. If you have seen me, it is already too late," said Seawing. The Manta robot twirled his gun around.

"I am Skalor. If you don't like my smell, then get out of my way," said Skalor. The coelacanth robot stood tall and unapologetic.

"I am Tentakil. May I interject that is pleasant to be among such fine company," said Tentakil. Few in the room bought his seeming positivism.

"I am Snaptrap, leader of this new band. Some might see us as creatures you could string up and gut, but I will be the only one gutting and stringing today," said Snaptrap. The turtle leader looked like he could do it too. While the blues and pinks were overwhelming, the other Decepticons gazed on their new teammates.

"Yes, my Seacons. This is the beginning of the end of the Autobots and the Hive," said Galvatron.

NEAR EARTH OBJECT 13

Soundwave and Sixshot dared get no closer to the Earth. Soundwave ejected Ratbat and Laserbeak. Ratbat flew down to the Earth, while Laserbeak proceeded to the moon. Ratbat found nothing unusual about Autobot City's defenses, but continued recording anyways.

Laserbeak, on the other hand, discovered the changes that had happened to the Autobot Lunar Base since Galvatron's attack against it before the Rebirth of Cybertron. His head camera spotted the Dinobots training on the lunar surface. He also scanned Cliffjumper. Finally, he caught sight of the completed Autobot battle station. It would be too strong for Laserbeak to injure. Laserbeak finished his data collection and returned to Soundwave. Soundwave reentered Sixshot and they began the trip back with this news.

NEBULOS

Cerebros was taking a pounding, but he could not afford to transform Fortress Maximus without Spike. Therefore, Cerebros stayed connected to the fortress as he tried to bombard the oncoming enemy. Scorponok was drawing most of his attention, but he was aware of Decepticons moving on his flanks. He could also sense the Hive machines having new life. None of these things were good.

Cyclonus wondered why it was so easy. Too easy. He fired Nightstick at the fortress to hit one of the guns and maybe put it out of commission. He also wondered why Galvatron had sent him away. Had he not been loyal enough? For some reason Cyclonus could reach the inevitable truth, that the answer was in his very hands as he fired again.

Cerebros wondered how long he could keep this up. Then he saw a flickering object in the sky. Was it an Autobot shuttle? It was! In his excitement he missed newcomer Fangry planting a bomb on one of his platforms. From the shuttle Brainstorm jumped out and transformed and began to attack the flanking Decepticons from overhead. Highbrow followed behind him forcing Fangry to give ground.

Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr exited next, leaving Chromedome to land the shuttle near Fortress Maximus. Hot Rod landed near the embattled platform. He noticed the bomb. Transforming into his car mode, he charged and knocked in off the Fortress and then transformed again in order to throw it away. As he did so, he noticed a small movement in the grass.

"Spike! What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Sometimes, Rod, you just have to go," answered Spike, embarrassed.

"There aren't any waste facilities in the Fortress?" asked Hot Rod. He knew the answer.

"You would think so. But evidently the Nebulans have great bladder control," answered Spike. "Can I get a lift?"

Hot Rod transformed again and Spike climbed as the racer took off for the control center of Fortress Maximus where an alt mode Cerebros was still busy praying as much as he was fighting. Hot Rod's presence was not missed by Scorponok. Zarak fumed and looked for someone to track down the runaway Targetmaster. His rage settled on Fangry.

"Fangry! Pursue that Autobot! Do not let him reach the Fortress!" telepathically roared Zarak. "Cyclonus! Scourge! Misfire! Support him!"

"You think he meant to tell us to misfire?" asked Scourge to the robot next to him.

"No, my name is Misfire!" answered Misfire. The three Decepticons transformed into flight modes and rocketed their way toward Hot Rod. Their actions kept them focused on the target, and so they missed something else.

Kup saw what was happening. It reminded him of the time that…but there was not time for that. He signaled Brainstorm and Highbrow to attack the three Decepticons. They came off their runs and attacked the three from above. That forced Cyclonus and Scourge down, while Misfire found an open shot on Hot Rod and…missed.

Hot Rod was forced to zigzag as Fangry fired eye laser shots in an attempt to bring him down. The shots were close and they were just a bit left or right or front or aft. The door was just in front of him when Fangry landed and transformed in front of him. Hot Rod had seen this before. He increased speed to ram Fangry out of the way and into the Fortress safely. Spike jumped out of the driver seat and ran to Cerebros.

He transformed into the head of Cerebros, who then jumped out an open passage to become the head of Fortress Maximus. The massive complex began shifting and moving as the robot began to emerge. Finally he had. Still loaded for bear, Fortress Maximus now turned his full might to the Decepticons.

Zarak winced. His hope for an easy victory had passed. Now he was in for a long struggle, but one he hoped to win. The Hive machines were back under his beck and call. He would weaken the Autobots over time. If Galvatron could only keep back any reinforcements. The first wave of Autobot reinforcements had been bad enough.

KUIPER BELT

Galvatron reviewed the footage from Laserbeak and Ratbat with Onslaught present. "It would seem things have changed, Onslaught," said the Decepticon leader.

"Yes, the station has its own garrison. Bruticus will not be enough," answered Onslaught.

"I agree. Take the new Seacons with you. I will give you Astrotrain for transport," said Galvatron.

"How will you travel, mighty Galvatron?" asked Onslaught.

"Trypticon will follow an asteroid in the Earth area, and then we will strike from behind it," said Galvatron.

"Haven't you tried that before?" asked Onslaught.

"No, we tried to destroy Metroplex WITH an asteroid targeted at it. This is completely different," said Galvatron.

"Very well, Galvatron," answered Onslaught. He gathered up the Combaticons and the new Seacons and they boarded Astrotrain. Hopefully, their trip to the Moon would go unnoticed by the Autobots.

Meanwhile, Galvatron began forming his Combiners for the assault. Soon Devastator, Menasor, Abominus, and Predaking were ready for action. The other Decepticons formed around them. All there was to do was wait.

CYBERTRON

Optimus Prime looked at the map of the quadrant on his screen, noting the dots on Nebulos, Autobot City, and Earth's Moon. He also noted the EDC posts marked on the solar system. He was clearly concerned, but did his best to hide it from his fellow Autobots. He summoned Goldbug.

"Goldbug, what forces do we have on Earth?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Blaster commands Metroplex of course. The Technobots are stationed there. Warpath, Outback, Pipes, Powerglide, Seaspray, are also on the roster. There is a new recruit named Getaway, and uhh…" Goldbug had reached the bottom of the file, "I think that's it."

"Dispatch Sky Lynx with Hound, Blitzwing, and Sideswipe to Earth," said Optimus Prime, looking down at the Throttlebot.

"Do we even know where those guys are?" asked Goldbug.

"Go to Macadam's, maybe you will find them there," said Optimus Prime.

"And tell them to go to Earth, not Nebulos?" asked Goldbug once more.

"Galvatron does not want Nebulos. He wants Cybertron. The only way to Cybertron for him is through our resources on Earth. Hound will agree with me," said Optimus Prime coolly.

"And Blitzwing?" asked Goldbug.

"He has wanted a chance to prove himself. This may be it," said Optimus Prime.

"Yes, Prime," said Goldbug. He transformed and quickly sped down the way to the Oil House. Sure enough he found Hound, Blitzwing, and Sideswipe there. He was able to easily recruit them. Then he gave Sky Lynx the mission and the odd transformer sped off for Earth. Optimus Prime relaxed slightly.

THE MOON, DARK SIDE OF

Onslaught exited Astrotrain with the Combaticons and Seacons in tow. They were safe enough now. Creative route making had led them to the moon without being detected by any Autobot sentries or EDC satellites. Astrotrain transformed to robot, and so did Snaptrap, but the rest of the newly minted Seacons remained in their beast forms. This bothered Blast Off, who was more than a little disturbed about these alternate forms. What mind had thought these up?

Onslaught ignored Blast Off's shivers and turned to Snaptrap and Astrotrain. "Now, my friends, the real work begins. My plan calls for the Seacons to form just over on the light side in weapon mode. Then they will serve as artillery to attract the fire of the station and any defenders of the moon base. Then the Combaticons will form Bruticus and take out the main gun on the battle station as carefully as possible. Astrotrain and Snaptrap, you will stay with the Seacons to make it look like this is a manned artillery position. Any questions?" asked Onslaught.

"When can I kill something?" asked Snaptrap.

"Soon enough, I assure you," answered Onslaught.

Brawl, Swindle, and Onslaught transformed, using the moon's terrain to hide their movements. Blast Off and Vortex rode Onslaught and Swindle respectively. Snaptrap watched them go out of sight. He waved to the Seacons. They followed him. He began to sketch out positions in the moon's soil for each of them, taking care to place Nautilator a little further away from the rest of the group.

"Now, Seacons! Transform and attack!" ordered Snaptrap. The Seacons assumed their weapon modes with their pegs pressed in the lunar soil. Five Seacons shot almost as one at the Autobot Lunar base. It was long range for certain, and Snaptrap noticed that they were shooting short.

Snaptrap transformed into his alternate mode of a turtle with two cannons on his back. He adjusted himself to find the range and fired, smacking the Autobot base's side access hatch and alerting the folks inside to the danger. The other Seacons drew their targets from Snaptrap's example and began to achieve better results. Astrotrain remained behind the line of Seacon weapons watching for the Autobot response through binoculars.

EDC agents were scrambling in the moon base. Jazz tried to get through the chaos and finally found Cliffjumper.

"We got a situation here. Any clue as to what the Cons are doing?" asked Jazz.

"I can't tell. Long range sensors only show Astrotrain and a row of guns," said Cliffjumper.

"You think you can scare that old buzzard off?" asked Jazz.

"Piece of cake," said Cliffjumper.

"Well, just to be sure, I'm gonna send Swoop with ya. Then I'm going to get on the horn with Blaster and Prime and see if we need some help," said Jazz. "Jazz to Wheeljack, Wheeljack, come in."

"Wheeljack here," as Wheeljack's face appeared on the screen.

"Power up the station, we have some shenanigans out there," said Jazz.

"Will do, Jazz," answered Wheeljack. Wheeljack transformed into his car mode and headed out to the station. He got to the station and jumped into the command cockpit. The guns of the station began to rotate around toward where the Seacon artillery was firing. Wheeljack made no effort to bring the big gun online. The two platform guns would be enough, but as he looked to fire, he noted that Cliffjumper and Swoop were in his way.

Cliffjumper had roared out in his vehicle mode, and motored toward the artillery position. The guns seemed to ignore him when Snaptrap turned on him and bombarded his position, forcing Cliffjumper to seek cover. He pulled out his cannon and looked for a shot to take. Then he realized he had left Swoop on his own.

Swoop noted the Seacon weaponry and Snaptrap. The Seacon leader was an oddity to him, but he understood that he was an enemy. Swoop dropped two bombs over the site and disrupted the Seacon fire. Astrotrain transformed and began to pursue Swoop, shooting at the Dinobot. Swoop now had to maneuver carefully and led Astrotrain back toward the base. Cliffjumper saw his shot and fired. Astrotrain was hit and crashed into the lunar soil. Wheeljack now had a clear field to fire when he saw another item on his radar, Bruticus.

The Combaticon Combiner was making his move now, quickly running over the lunar surface to attack the main gun of the station from behind. Wheeljack quickly got on his communicator within the cockpit of the station. "Dinobots! Stop Bruticus!"

Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, and Sludge sallied from the base. Swoop also recovered from his position near Cliffjumper and joined the attack. Cliffjumper also moved back to man one of the station's platform guns. Bruticus paused briefly to determine the level of threat and then continued on. He used Vortex's blades to repel Swoop. He rushed Snarl and bowled the Dinobot over. Sludge breathed fire on him, and Bruticus shielded his face. He had to get through. He reached for Sludge's tail and swung him out of the way. Grimlock wondered if they needed a new strategy. He would not need to wonder long.

Jazz noted the arrival of Bruticus. He called Earth. No response. That was odd. He quickly buzzed Cybertron. "Cybertron, the Moon's taking a pounding. Talk to me," said Jazz.

"Goldbug here," answered Goldbug. "What's the situation?"

"I've got Brutcus at the back door and Astrotrain at the front with some newfangled artillery," answered Jazz. "Got the Dinobots out there right now, but they could use some help."

"Jazz, this is Optimus Prime. Hold on, old friend. We will send help as we can," answered Optimus Prime. "This is it, Goldbug. The Decepticons are attacking, but their force on the Moon is too small. Man the shuttles. Get the Aerialbots and Protectobots and meet me on the launchpad. We're going to Earth."

"What do I do Prime?" asked Jazz, confused.

"What you do best, old friend. Improvise," said Optimus.

Jazz looked around him. He could see the station bombarding the artillery. He could see the Dinobots struggling against Bruticus. He looked at the EDC personnel running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Then he saw it, through the window of the garage. He rubbed his chin and then accessed the garage.

Jazz jumped into Turbo Racer and opened the hatch of the lunar base. He raised the cannon up, but he realized he would need a gunner. Bruticus was ahead of him. He was about to stomp a downed Grimlock. Jazz hit the accelerator and swerved into Bruticus' foot, upsetting his balance and forcing him to the ground.

"Grimlock, Snarl, get in. I need some help," said Jazz.

Snarl transformed and jumped in the cockpit of the turret on the back. Grimlock transformed and clamored in the side.

"Grimlock want to smash! Drive faster!" roared Grimlock.

"Just stay on your side of the vehicle," answered Jazz. "Whenever you're ready, Snarl!"

"Me Snarl shoot big gun," answered Snarl. The cannon knocked Bruticus back, making the Combiner access this new threat. He tried to lunge at it, but could not reach it. Noting the distraction, Slag charged the bending Combiner robot. He hit the Blast Off arm of Bruticus. Bruticus stood up and fired his rifle at Slag. Slag rolled away and looked back to Bruticus. The giant was knocked back by another cannon blast. Grimlock also shot his gun in a sort of driveby.

Bruticus was now getting pushed back. Sludge and Slag started shooting their flame blasters again. Swoop transformed to robot mode and shot at Bruticus. Bruticus shielded his face from the fire. Jazz pushed the launch button on the Turbo Racer's panel. Two missiles launched from the fins of Turbo Racer and planted into Bruticus' chest. The impact caused the Combiner to split. The Combaticons now retreated.

Cliffjumper and Wheeljack also had forced the Seacons to withdraw with Astrotrain to the dark side of the moon. Jazz was content not to pursue further than he could get support from the battle station. The Autobots had won for the moment. Grimlock was most happy about the victory, but they were about to discover that they were part of a simultaneous and much bigger battlefield.

EARTH, OZARKS

Bruticus had actually done his job. Wheeljack had not fired the big gun at a strange meteor. It broke apart to reveal Trypticon. The Decepticon descent into the Ozark mountains was impossible to miss. Trypticon landed and began his advance on Autobot City. Galvatron advanced with his Combiners but he sent a task force on ahead of Ramjet, Thrust, Sixshot, and the Sweeps on ahead through the air.

This group's purpose was to destroy the Technobots' subsection of Autobot City. It lay outside of Metroplex and was somewhat exposed. The jets began their pass. At this point they still had not been noticed from low flying and the massive radar attraction of Trypticon. Thrust dropped two bombs and the Sweeps bombarded the outlying building from overhead.

Sixshot changed from jet to gun in order to be small as possible. The Technobots exited their building in order to meet their attackers. Sixshot waited as the Technobots formed a circle. Then Sixshot transformed into a tank and blasted Nosecone and Strafe into the buildings on the far side of the compound. He turned into a wolf to take down Scattershot. Lightspeed and Afterburner tried to transform and retreat, but Sixshot turned into a ground assault truck and ran them down before blowing them away. Computron would not make an impact on this battlefield.

Blaster was not naïve as to what was happening. He had just gotten a communiqué from Sky Lynx telling him of his danger. He began to summon Autobot troops out to meet the threat. He might be outnumbered, but he did have Metroplex. He sounded the alarm. Warpath gathered the available Autobots. He, Pipes, and Outback began to surround Sixshot's position. The sixchanger decided to make his move out of the way. He turned into a jet. He joined the Decepticon strike force returning to Galvatron.

Blaster considered sending Powerglide for reconnaissance, but ultimately decided not to as his horizon view from Metroplex revealed the depth of his troubles. There was Predaking, Abominus, Devastator, Trypticon, and Menasor. Metroplex's artillery could now reach the attacking force, but so could Trypticon's.

Warpath now had Pipes, Outback, Powerglide, and Getaway under his immediate command. It reminded him of a lonely day with Optimus and a squad of rookies on Iacon. He could not take on all the Decepticon combiners. He would be lucky if he could take on one. Blaster and Seaspray were still in Metroplex. He raised his gun. He looked at the bots with him. "We're going after Devastator. Blam! Who's with me?"

The other Autobots were silenced. No one moved until Getaway raised his hand. The new Powermaster had revenge on his mind. The Constructicons had put him out of action more than a year ago. Within his engine, he could feel Rev's excitement. He transformed to car mode.

"Okay, then, rook. You're with me. The rest of you need to supply some distraction. Wham!" said Warpath. He transformed into his tank mode and shot a cable over to Getaway. Pipes placed the grapple end of the hook in Warpath's nozzle. Warpath and Getaway charged toward the massive Constructicon, and getting closer, Warpath fired the grapple and stuck it into the leg of Devastator. Getaway now used his momentum to swing around the giant and bring him down, breaking him into the Constructicons.

That was the high point. Predaking fired on the Autobot squad and forced them to separate. The Constructicons began to fire on them. The Autobots began to scatter as the Decepticons advanced. Warpath watched his advantage disappear. He now stood in the way of Predaking. Warpath transformed and slowly backed away. Preaking raised his rifle a second time. Warpath raised his arms and waited for the impact. He heard it fire, but noted that he had not been vaporized. He looked to his right and saw a giant robot. He did not recognize the robot at all, but he had evidently grabbed the attention of Predaking.

A pat on his back alerted Warpath that he was not alone. The man on the swipe was Sideswipe. Warpath noted Sky Lynx flying around attacking Predaking. A tank was also attacking the Decepticon combiner. That was Blitzwing.

"Blam! Am I dreaming?" asked Warpath.

"No way. We're here for you," said Sideswipe. "Don't give up yet."

"Is Optimus on his way?" asked Warpath.

"We don't know," said Sideswipe. He turned on his jetpack and flew back to attack Predaking.

The Constructicons continued to pound the area around Getaway. Getaway maneuvered behind a pile of rubble that was once the Technobot compound. He found the bodies of Strafe and Nosecone. He noted the two were still online, but he was not sure he could move them. As the fire landed around him, Getaway began to calculate his next move. He noticed that the Decepticon Combiners were ignoring that part of the battlefield as they continued their advance on Metroplex.

Getaway found his mind moving to his gun faster than he would have expected. He turned around and fired over a wall with his deep blue gun which laid a blast on the face of Mixmaster. That caused Mixmaster to fall on Hook. Getaway then emerged again and blasted Scrapper in the chest. That loosened the hook that was still stuck in Scrapper. Getaway grabbed it, transformed, and used it to tie Strafe and Nosecone to him as he bolted away from the fight. He set up in a new position behind another wall. There were auto-guns here, and he could hold out.

Predaking became frustrated with his nonresponsive Autobot opponent. He then rushed him and found it was just a hologram. Hound emerged and formed a three man position with Warpath and Blitzwing. Another Combiner now approached to spare Predaking of his embarrassment. It was Abominus. The Terrorcon combiner began shooting wildly at Sideswipe and Sky Lynx, forcing them away from Predaking.

A giant shadow came overhead, gaining the attentions of everyone around the battlefield. There were two Autobot shuttles coming in. Galvatron exhorted the Combiners to shoot down the shuttles. The Aerialbots emerged out of one shuttle only to have a blast from Trypticon rip that shuttle apart on top of them, spreading them apart. Silverbolt and Air Raid crashed in one direction. The other three were spread to other directions. Sky Lynx looked very concerned about what happened to that shuttle.

Abominus and Predaking fired on the other shuttle, bringing it down. The battlefield was strewn with wreckage. Blaster and Seaspray emerged from Metroplex to escape the carnage. There was no chance now. Metroplex could not hold them all off without support. The city began to transform, as Blaster had activated it in order for it to move. Blaster and Seaspray jumped down. There they found Warpath, who still hung tough. With him was Hound, Blitzwing, and Sideswipe.

"We have to pull out of this dance party. I'll try to hold off the Decepticons, if you guys can back up Metroplex," said Blaster, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Sideswipe.

"Metroplex needs lots of energon to make it anywhere for long, so I'm rocking that you will have to find a way through to EDC Fortress Bragg on the other side of the mountains. They should be able to support him for a short while," answered Blaster.

"There are a series of TVA dams in those mountains that could power Metroplex on the way, but if the Decepticons figure it out, we won't be able to make it in time to save those," said Hound. "I can lead him there."

"The key is wham! Trypticon. Metroplex can deal with any and all the other Decepticons as long as Trypticon is disrupted," contributed Warpath.

"Then I will destroy Trypticon's back engines," said Blitzwing. "Do not stop me."

"You won't be able to do that on your own," answered Blaster. "Get Sky Lynx to help."

"Yes, no one pummels Decepticons quite like Sky Lynx," responded Sky Lynx from overhead. Blitzwing transformed into a plane and he and Sky Lynx flew into a hail of Decepticons like Thrust and Ramjet and the Sweeps. Avoiding them, the two circled around Trypticon and fired at his backpack.

Galvatron shook his fist as he recognized the traitor Blitzwing. He turned to Soundwave. "Don't just stand there, do something!" he roared.

Soundwave nodded. "Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Operation: Air Superiority."

The two tape Decepticons joined the chase. Blitzwing shot down Ratbat, but Sky Lynx could not lose Buzzsaw. Sky Lynx knew that he and Blitzwing had done just about enough damage to render Trypticon earthbound, and thus stop a speedy pursuit after Metroplex. He just needed one more shot and he got it off only to feel a nasty burst in his payload area. Buzzsaw had struck again. Sky Lynx's momentum would take him far from the battlefield, but he did not know if he had been successful.

Blitzwing watched the shot rupture the fuel tank on Trypticon, causing the backpack engine to explode. He then proceeded to leave the battlefield and recover Sky Lynx, wherever the Autobot had gotten to.

Metroplex was withdrawing into the mountains with Hound. Seaspray, Warpath, and Sideswipe had already transformed to secure the Fontana Dam for Metroplex's first stop on his journey to Fortress Bragg. A stereo was laying low in the remnants of Autobot City.

Galvatron was unhappy with his forces as he signaled a ceasefire. Until Trypticon was repaired, the campaign must stop. He motioned for the Decepticons to gather near him at Trypticon's feet. All came except the Constructicons, who were still engaged with Autobot auto-guns near the south side of the city.

"My Decepticons, we have won a great victory today. However, until Metroplex is a smoldering hulk there is no end in sight. But we mustn't get ahead of ourselves. Only Trypticon can give us the power we need to defeat Metroplex. We will use the facilities of Autobot City to repair him. While we do that, I want the pressure kept on the Autobots. Ramjet! You and Thrust will pursue them with the Sweeps. The rest of you, Autobot City is full of energon to repower yourselves. Predacons! Examine the wreckage of those shuttles, I want prisoners. The Autobot leaders on Cybertron are no cowards, but any leverage we can use will be good to have," said Galvatron.

Razorclaw took the lead as the Predacons rounded up the Autobots they could find in the twilight. Soon Outback, Pipes, Powerglide, Fireflight, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Groove, Streetwise, First Aid, and Goldbug were placed in power bonds and were turned over to Rumble and Frenzy. Razorclaw thought that there must be some missing, but he did not give it a second thought.

The rubble sifted behind Razorclaw and though the Predacon did not notice it, an Autobot emerged out of the wreckage from one of the shuttles. It was the Protectobot Blades. Blades was the odd man amongst the Protectobots. Built out of a medical copter, he had very aggressive tendencies. Even now, damaged and alone, his first thought was shooting up the Predacons. He quickly realized his situation and held back. He needed to get away. His engine would give him away in copter mode, so he stayed low and started working his way out of the city. On the outskirts, he could hear guns firing in the dark. The noise gave him all the cover he needed to lift off and out.

Getaway had found his escape into the mountains of north Georgia difficult. Not because he was outnumbered or overpowered, but because he could not move Strafe and Nosecone. He had pulled out of the city when he saw the shuttles hit by the Combiners. He stashed Strafe and Nosecone under a railroad bridge and then proceeded to play hide and seek with the remaining four Constructicons.

The Lookout Mountain station, rebuilt and repaired, loomed in the coming moonlight. Getaway would have liked to be there if he could, but that was unlikely until he ditched the cons. Hook was removing trees to find where Getaway was in these hills, until a tree blew up in his face. Getaway smiled too himself. Rev approved. However that one bomb attracted Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Scavenger to his whereabouts. Getaway now found himself surrounded by the three Decepticons. How was he going to get out of this one.

He could hear copter blades. Great, he thought. Vortex. Just what Getaway needed. He was about to try something when he noticed the Constructicons scattering around him. Autobot Blades dropped from the sky with his laser pistol firing. Getaway used the opportunity to shoot Bonecrusher in the face and the leg. Long Haul picked up his companion and Scavenger retreated as well. Getaway looked approvingly at Blades, but the Protectobot had no such familiarity.

"Do I know you?" asked Blades, looking at Getaway apprehensively.

"Uhh, no. I'm Getaway," said Getaway carefully. "Thanks for the help. Where did you come from?"

"Optimus sent us here in two shuttles. Ours was shot down. I don't know what happened to the other shuttle. Looked like Metroplex pulled out though. Which means we must have lost today," said Blades.

"Any chance others survived from your shuttle?" asked Getaway.

"I couldn't say. I didn't really stick around to find out," said Blades.

"Well, there is one to find out. The station at Lookout Mountain has telescopes. We can use those, but I'll need a favor," said Getaway.

"What would that be?" asked Blades.

"I dragged Strafe and Nosecone out of danger. If you could help me get them to the station, then we might be able to help them," said Getaway.

"Can't argue with getting more allies," responded Blades. "Show me the way."

The two dragged the bodies of Nosecone and Strafe up to the Lookout Mountain station. It had been improved since 2005. There was now a building in which the equipment resided so that the four Autobots were not in the open. While Blades hooked up some medical equipment to the Technobots, Getaway scanned the Autobot City area with the telescope. He could see smoke still rising from the wrecks of two shuttles. He could also see the Autobot prison camp and its members. No sign of Optimus anywhere. He turned to Blades.

"The second shuttle is also crashed, but I don't see Optimus anywhere. He might still be trapped in the shuttle wreckage. I'd like to get closer to see. Of course there are Decepticons everywhere," said Getaway.

"My engines would be heard from too far away," said Blades.

"I can get you in there, without anyone noticing," said a revived Nosecone. "I can drill from anywhere to anywhere."

"That just might work," mused Getaway. "Let's try it."

Nosecone transformed into his drill tank and began to drill down. Getaway, in car form, followed him down the tunnel. Nosecone drilled further and began to push forward. Getaway scanned for metal with enough mass to suggest an Autobot shuttle. He finally got the reading he wanted and so he transformed and tapped the drill tank and pointed up. Nosecone turned up. Finally the two robots emerged near the Autobot shuttle. Nosecone transformed into a robot and looked around.

There was no sign of Optimus amongst the first shuttle wreckage. However Nosecone noticed an arm in the wreckage. He moved some rubble away to reveal Air Raid. Nosecone waved down Getaway. Neither Autobot was willing to make noise, and neither noticed Laserbeak watching their movements. Getaway lifted Air Raid and supported him on Nosecone's shoulder.

Getaway noted another body nearby. It was Silverbolt, the Aerialbot leader. Silverbolt clearly was hurt, but Getaway put a finger to his mouth shield to quiet him. He helped Silverbolt up and realized he would be unable to get Optimus on this trip. He scanned the two shuttles and found his target. Prime was there somewhere in the shuttle. Getaway motioned Nosecone back down the hole. He realized he needed more help.

Silverbolt and Air Raid both quietly recovered as Blades treated them

Silverbolt looked at Air Raid, "It seems like getting blown up is all we're good for these days."

Strafe and Nosecone played with the radio, and sure enough they got it working. Getaway called the moon and got Jazz.

"What's happening, Getaway?" asked Jazz.

"Long time, Jazz. We're holding at Lookout Mountain south of Autobot City, there are six of us that survived the Decepticon attack without becoming prisoners. Optimus is trapped down there and I want to go get him, but I'm surrounded by Decepticon combiners. I don't have the force, old friend," said Getaway bitterly.

"Uhh, okay, Getaway, I'm not sure where we hung out, but I dig it. I've got Bruticus up here right now and I need the Dinobots. Who you got with you?" asked Jazz.

"Nosecone, Strafe, Blades, Air Raid, and Silverbolt," said Getaway.

"Did you say Blades, Air Raid, and Silverbolt?" asked Wheeljack from the moon side.

"Yes," answered Getaway.

"Show me," replied Wheeljack.

The Autobots shuffled in front of the screen. They could see the engineer stroking his chin. The gears were turning.

"Strafe, Nosecone, how were you built?" asked Wheeljack.

"We were built by Grimlock," answered Nosecone.

"Silverbolt, transform into Superion's chest," asked Wheeljack. He waited impatiently.

Silverbolt looked questioning. He then looked at Air Raid, who shrugged. Air Raid, because he had received no such instruction, made no changes. Silverbolt transformed, but did not don Superion's head.

"Nosecone, transform into Computron's leg and try to join with Silverbolt," said Wheeljack. He hoped Grimlock's story about his super intelligence was right.

Nosecone transformed into a leg and joined himself to Silverbolt. The shock surprised both Transformers. A white foot appeared under Nosecone. Air Raid turned into the other leg to balance the strange combiner. Superion's head appeared over Silverbolt's. Everyone looked to Wheeljack.

"It's as I thought. Grimlock designed your combiner cogs off the same design of the Aerialbots and Protectobots. You see any Transformer with a Vector Sigma style combiner cog can join with any other Transformer. You don't remember the rebuilding of Metroplex? You must keep this a secret of course, but the five of you can join together," said Wheeljack.

Strafe became one arm while Blades became the left arm. The new combiner fired up Blades' blades as a shield. He lifted his arms in a display of strength, before calmly looking at Wheeljack.

"Excellent, Supatron. You are quite the creation here. The confidence and violence of Strafe, Blades, and Air Raid matched to the native caution and reasoning of Silverbolt and Nosecone. I can't wait. I'll bring Turbo Racer to pick up Optimus as soon as you two have retrieved him," said Wheeljack.

"Good luck, you two," said Jazz.

Laserbeak watched the hole. He had attracted the Terrorcons to watch the hole as well. They stayed in their beast forms. They hear engines in the tunnel. The Terrorcons braced for action that they craved. Out popped Blades and Getaway. Getaway shot Laserbeak, while Blades fired on the Terrorcons. They could hear other Decepticons coming their way and the pale moonlight revealed Reflector and Soundwave. With Soundwave were Overkill and Slugfest.

Nosecone and Silverbolt emerged next. Then out popped Air Raid and Strafe in their flight modes. They strafed the oncoming Decepticon reinforcements, slowing them down. The Terrorcons formed Abominus. To their surprise, Air Raid and Strafe flew back and Silverbolt began to transform into a chest and head which was then joined by Air Raid, Nosecone, Strafe, and Blades.

Supatron fired his rifle on Abominus while the Decepticon combiner was still struck with disbelief. He fired Strafe's shoulder rockets to nail Abominus again, which forced Abominus down. Supatron then fired up the copter blades into a whirling saw. He used a left arm sweep to knock aside Soundwave and his compatriots, clearing the way to the shuttle. Getaway jumped on the shuttle and began to fire on Decepticons. He did not have the power to cut through the shuttle. That was going to have to be Supatron's mission. The Autobot mismatched combiner used some foot speed to get right on top of the shuttle and then cut through the skin of the shuttle with his arm blades. He then ripped the shuttle top off and threw it away.

Getaway kept an eye out, knowing that Abominus would rise and that Soundwave and the cassettes would be back. He also realized that they would have to destroy the tunnel so that the Decepticons would not follow them back to Lookout Mountain. He saw Supatron remove something from the shuttle. He cradled it gently and went back to the hole. He disappeared down the hole with Optimus. Getaway watched the coming of the Decepticons to his position. He too went to the hole and jumped in, but he fired his gun at the entrance, causing the tunnel to collapse at that point.

Galvatron was furious as he watched Laserbeak's footage of the fight. He fumed. The Autobots had Optimus Prime back. How could his troops not know that Optimus had been present in the shuttles? He bashed the ground. He turned to Soundwave, "Get me Onslaught."

Back at Lookout Mountain a form descended and landed on the landing pad. It was Wheeljack in the Turbo Racer. He had made no attempt to cloak his coming, and the strange meteor that landed near Autobot City would certainly be noticed by the Decepticons. Wheeljack met the Supatron components and Getaway. Getaway and Silverbolt talked to Wheeljack while Blades tended to Prime. Nosecone and Strafe stood off, nervous around the robot that was essentially their grandfather.

"We have to get Optimus to a real medical facility. He's highly damaged," said Silverbolt.

"I'll get him to the Moon, but I can't take all of you," said Wheeljack.

"We need to find Metroplex," answered Getaway.

"He's kind of hard to miss," said Wheeljack. "Did you try the telescope?"

"Of course. Nosecone, do me a favor. Look for Metroplex in the telescope," said Silverbolt.

Nosecone scanned the telescope with its great magnification in all directions. He found no sign of the Autobot giant. That was odd. Meanwhile, Wheeljack was examining Optimus' wounds.

"I don't see him," said Nosecone. "He can't have disappeared."

"If we lose Metroplex, we are in big trouble. Galvatron steals the Earth's resources, conquers our moonbase, cleans out Nebulos, and on and on and on," said Getaway.

"Careful, Red," said Wheeljack, slipping for a moment. "I have an idea that I have been working on at the moon. We'll need some help though."

"What kind of help?" asked Silverbolt.

"The human kind. Chip Chase, to be exact. Any idea where he might be?" asked Wheeljack.

"I thought he was doing some consulting for EDC Fortress Bragg," answered Getaway. "He was a fairly regular visitor to Metroplex. He often had insights that even Metroplex didn't know about himself."

"I wonder if Metroplex isn't headed for Fortress Bragg," said Wheeljack, thinking out loud. "Anyhow we can't stay here. If we hurry it should not take long to reach Bragg. I can take Optimus and Getaway as a gunner. Nosecone, looks like you'll have to hitch."

"I think I have room for him," said Silverbolt. "It's not like carrying the entire Autobot task force or something."

"You've done that?" asked Blades, skeptical.

"I think I remember something like that," answered Silverbolt. Turbo Racer zoomed off, followed by Air Raid, Strafe, and Silverbolt followed in their flight modes. Soon they were touching down at the runways of Fortress Bragg.

Reflector tracked the Autobots from the Decepticon camp. He then delivered the pictures to Galvatron who was now more angry. The Autobots would have to be headed for the moon eventually. Metroplex was the only other facility that could fix Optimus. Onslaught must do more. The Combaticon leader was now on the communicator screen.

"Onslaught! Autobots are headed your way with a wounded Optimus Prime. You must either destroy the medical facility on the Moon or simply destroy the base!" said Galvatron.

"Galvatron, that station is fully operational. It is supported by the Dinobots. Bruticus alone cannot do it. Astrotrain and the Seacons would be marching to their dooms if they came with us," contended Onslaught.

"Then unleash the secret weapon, but do it now!" Galvatron cut off the feed. "Decepticons, we must pursue the Autobot Metroplex, for whom I feel some need for revenge. Move out. Rumble and Frenzy will guard the prisoners with Ravage. Unto these hills!" yelled Galvatron.

The great Decepticon advance met a hurdle right away as it found itself under fire from the very hills they were trying to cross. Rewind and Eject provided a crossfire as Steeljaw jumped on Reflector and then retreated. Blaster was now buying time. The cassettes and Blaster raised a little chaos before they disappeared into the mountains.

FONTANA DAM

Hound continued to power his hologram which made Metroplex appear to be a normal Appalachian valley. He had watched Ramjet and the Sweeps fly over once or twice as Metroplex was charging slowly from the dam's energy.

Hound noted that Ramjet and the Sweeps made a change in their flying and were headed east. Could the Decepticons have figured out his strategy? He waited to see if those Cons were going to come back. They were not. Hound tried to signal Warpath or Sideswipe. The latter emerged from the darkness.

Warpath turned to Hound, "Bam! What is it?"

Hound shook his head, "The Decepticons are headed for Bragg. We won't be able to head that way. Metroplex will need more energon."

Warpath answered, "Well then where could we Wham go?"

"My knowledge of energy sources around this area point to an area southeast of here where the humans have dammed the Catawba River to power one of their cities. There is also a nuclear station near there. Metroplex would not be able to move around, but at least he could serve as a fortress," answered Hound.

"We'll need to hurry, then, or Blam the Decepticons might notice," said Warpath.

"Yea, I can't hologram Metroplex on the move. To the river, then," said Hound. Metroplex stood up from his crouched position and began to walk toward the southeast. Warpath, Hound, and Sideswipe followed in their transformed states.

EDC WRIGHT-PATTERSON AIR/SPACE FORCE BASE

The security gate was not expecting anything out of the ordinary. The radar had suggested an Decepticon attack near Autobot City. Blaster had asked them long ago not to intervene until the last minute to spare human lives. The base was on alert, but not expecting any trouble.

A purple airplane towing a strange creature appeared at the gate. He looked like a Decepticon, but the base guards recognized Blitzwing as he transformed into robot mode. He continued to drag Sky Lynx into the base. He pointed at a group of humans.

"You there, fix Sky Lynx," said Blitzwing. He pointed menacingly.

Quickly crews emerged and began to move Sky Lynx to a hangar. Blitzwing pondered his next move.

EDC FORTRESS BRAGG

"What can I do for you, Wheeljack?" asked Chip Chase, the golden boy turned EDC engineer. The wheelchair was still there to remind Chip what he had to contend with.

"I need your help repairing Optimus, Chip. I can't do it here. We have to do it on the moon," said Wheeljack.

"You sound pretty serious, Wheeljack. I think I'll…" started Chip. His speech was interrupted by the fire from Ramjet, Thrust, and the Sweeps from overhead.

"Let's go, Chip. We're out of time!" exclaimed Wheeljack. He transformed, dumping Chip in the front seat and started moving toward where Turbo Racer sat in a nearby hangar. Next to him was Getaway, who transformed into robot mode and opened fire on the aerial Decepticons. The two Autobots reached Turbo Racer, and Wheeljack deposited Chip in the passenger seat while Getaway waited for the turret to deploy and then jumped in it.

The engines roared, and Wheeljack was really betting on the superior rocket engines of the Turbo Racer to outrun Ramjet and Thrust. Meanwhile, Strafe, Air Raid, and Silverbolt had split up the Sweeps and Blades was offering low air support. Nosecone and some EDC soldiers were adding their lasers from the ground.

The Turbo Racer climbed into the sky, seeming to struggle against the air currents in its ascent. There was a small window that Ramjet might take advantage of, but the Decepticon misjudged his approach and missed. Turbo Racer put on more and more speed. Getaway fired a missile to ward off Thrust and that was it. The ship escaped the Earth, and soon was course for the Moon.

Silverbolt now landed and gave a signal to the other Autobots around him. They combined to become Supatron, which now gave them a decided advantage over the Decepticons around. They quickly broke off the attack and began the return to Megatron. As they flew back over, they noted a hulking object moving toward a silvery bend in the darkness. Metroplex! They put on more speed to tell Galvatron of their discovery.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

Onslaught accepted his new responsibility with reserve. The other Combaticons were still smarting from their encounter with Turbo Racer and the Dinobots. The Seacons, on the other hand, were restless. They were disappointed about their lack of a role in the last plan. Snaptrap figured Onslaught did not believe they could handle it.

Snaptrap grumbled, "We can do what Galvatron wants. We have the power."

Onslaught looked at the turtle, "Show me."

Snaptrap transformed into a chest. Overbite formed one leg, Skalor formed the other. Seawing formed one arm while Nautilator formed the other. Snaptrap roared at the crawling crustacean, "Off you. You are not going to weaken the strength of Piranacon!"

Nautilator decoupled from the form and was replaced by Tentakil. Piranacon drew a sword. Nautilator transformed into gun mode. Piranacon picked up the strange looking rifle and fired on a nearby lunar formation, destroying it.

Onslaught was impressed. This could work. The combined force of Bruticus and Piranacon might just be enough to destroy the Autobot battle station. He noted a light approaching the moon. Wheeljack must be returning with the wounded Optimus Prime. Onslaught was running out of time. He quickly formed Bruticus. There was no plan. The two Combiners were simply going to attack and let the chips fall where they may.

MOON BASE

Wheeljack and Getaway carried Optimus to a lab, where Wheeljack began addressing his wounds. Getaway then tried to withdraw, knowing that he could do little. Wheeljack motioned for him to stop and then motioned him over. Wheeljack then placed an auxiliary connection on Getaway, feeding him power from the moon base.

That allowed Rev to decouple from Getaway. Rev stood up in his exosuit.

Wheeljack noted to Chip Chase, "This is what I wanted to show you. Rev Smith, meet Chip Chase."

Chip examined the suit carefully, "Impressive, Wheeljack. What does it accomplish?"

"It allows Getaway, who was damaged too much to fully repair to function as a normal Autobot. In fact the fusion has caused Getaway to be a bit more powerful than a normal Autobot as I'm sure he's noticed," said Wheeljack.

The former Red Alert nodded.

"I don't think that Optimus is that bad off, but if Metroplex is destroyed or overrun, we'll need whatever power boost we can get," said Wheeljack.

"I think I get what you mean," answered Chip.

Red alarms flared all over the place. Outside the lab, Jazz was organizing the troops for another round of defense. Cliffjumper climbed into the battle station to turn on the guns. As he did so, he noticed an interesting object that was wired into the station's systems. It looked a lot like Metroplex's cog. He ignored it and began to turn the cannons on the two Combiner Decepticons.

Jazz activated some auto-defenses in front of the Decepticons. The guns began firing after they emerged from the lunar surface. Then Jazz was hurriedly summoning the Dinobots again as Piranacon wiped out the defenses in a couple of shots. Grimlock and Swoop were out first, but they spent their time trying to avoid Piranacon's aim and sword.

Bruticus was more focused on attacking the station, and he was trying to use Vortex's blades as a shield to fight his way through to the station itself. Cliffjumper kept up an unrelenting fire on the Combaticon. Then Bruticus felt his leg slip and noted Slag had rammed his leg out from under him. Collapsed, he found Sludge, Snarl, and Slag all over him and still being fired on from the station.

Piranacon now turned his gun on the Autobot station to relieve some of the pressure on Bruticus. Even with all his power, his shots seemed to have little effect on the station. With Bruticus subdued, Piranacon wondered what to do. Jazz was using the Turbo Racer to counterattack with the aid of Grimlock on the turret cannon.

In a great spin of fury, Piranacon shot out the rear tire of Turbo Racer. Jazz got thrown across the cockpit and Grimlock was tossed from the turret. Piranacon then roared in anger as he shot down the Dinobots surrounding Bruticus. He then began to take fire from the station as he slowly advanced toward it. He could get no fire power to knock out its guns. He then took careful aim at what he assumed to be the command post and fired his Nautilator weapon. It succeeded in causing Cliffjumper to be thrown back from the controls. The station fell silent.

"Who will dare stop me now!" yelled Piranacon. He divided some humans and then swatted away Wheeljack with his sword. He was getting ever closer to dismantling the base entirely. Then a small white robot with black legs and a red robot with black legs stood forth.

"You fools think you can stop me?" muttered Piranacon. As he watched, the pair turned into engine blocks that then revealed their purpose. One plugged into Getaway with his shiny blue rifle, and the other plugged into the newly revived Optimus Prime. For the first time, Optimus carried two laser rifles. The twosome began to shell Piranacon with high charged rifle fire, forcing the giant back.

"Nice to see you again, Prime," said Getaway as they kept up the barrage.

"Good to see you too, Red Alert," responded Optimus. Wheeljack had been right, the extra punch from using the Powermaster process was working. That combined with the rational mind of Chip Chase was proving to be an advantage.

Piranacon screamed in frustration. He must regain the advantage. How would he do that? His Nautilator cannon was pretty strong. If only he could have two of them. He looked at Bruticus. "Give me an arm!" he screamed.

Bruticus, now devoid of Dinobots, separated. Onslaught was puzzled by the request. Then he remembered, the combiner cogs of the Seacons had been designed from the Combaticons. It was possible that the Combaticons could merge with Piranacon, thus giving the titan a second Targetmaster weapon. The additional firepower should shred Optimus Prime and his companions.

"Blast Off, go find Astrotrain for backup. Vortex, go become part of Piranacon," ordered Onslaught. The shuttle transformed to look for the other shuttle. The copter flew over to where Tentakil now dropped the sword and dropped off completely to become a gun on the ground. Vortex now connected himself to Snaptrap and discovered that the idea worked. Piranaconex now bent over and picked up his second Seacon weapon. Now able to fire two of them, he overpowered the two Powermasters, forcing Getaway to find cover and Optimus to be knocked down in a sprawl near Wheeljack. Piranaconex turned his attentions to blowing away Getaway.

"I guess we knew they could do that," said Optimus. "Is there anything else you would like to show me?" There was desperation in his voice, but no expectation.

"Actually there is. If you can get close enough to the station…" said Wheeljack, but his voice trailed off as he drifted into stasis.

"The station," pondered Optimus aloud. No time to question speed or whether he would make a good target. He began to run toward the station. He could see Cliffjumper, in stasis, on the lunar surface. He could hear Piranaconex firing on him from behind. Big craters seemed to appear to the left and right of his every step as high powered plasma discharged into the lunar dust. Now he was at the station itself. He gazed for a moment at the gun platforms and large Autobot symbol.

_Let me handle it from here._ Optimus could hear Chip's voice and feel something happening on his back. He could also see the bottom retracting up and the supergun going down. Then the entire assembly turned around, and what had been secondary gun emplacements now became arms, while the primary gun emplacements became blue-gray legs. The primary guns now became shoulder mounted cannons while the secondary guns became giant rifles in the newly appearing hands. Optimus stood back for a moment.

There was a clear gap where the chest should be that Optimus realized was just big enough for his cab mode. _That's the right idea. Go for it. _Optimus transformed into his cab mode and found his rear wheels being pressed up against his smokestacks. He slid into place and then a big Optimus head emerged.

He could see that he was much bigger than he had been before. If he thought that mere Powermaster power was impressive, this blew that out of the way. Piranaconex looked at the coming golem and aimed his rifles. He accomplished exactly nothing. Meanwhile, the larger Optimus was using his shoulder cannons as mobile artillery, pinning down Piranaconex. He then raised his left rifle and fired a targeted shot at the connection between Snaptrap and Seawing. Seawing fell, dropping Nautilator. The two Seacons retreated. Tentakil now became the other arm to enable Piranacon to make a reasonable balanced retreat. They were joined by the Combaticons and all of them jumped into the waiting Astrotrain and took off. They would rejoin Galvatron on Earth.

Jazz and Getaway pursued them until they got on board, then there was little they could do. Optimus maintained his big form enough to be surrounded by Jazz, Getaway, and the Dinobots as they recovered their bearings. All were impressed. Optimus detached from the body, and the crowd was amazed again to see it become a larger version of Optimus' old trailer, just with guns.

"Grimlock, make sure Wheeljack and Cliffjumper are taken to the medical bay. Sparkplug, see what you can do for the Turbo Racer. Jazz, old friend, we have to figure out what happens next," said Optimus.

DECEPTICON CAMP, OUTSIDE AUTOBOT CITY

Galvatron was pleased for the moment. Metroplex had been spotted. The rushed repairs on Trypticon would be done soon and the real pursuit could begin. Even now, the Terrocons and Predacons were beginning the hunt. The Stunticons should be well on their way also. Only Trypticon, himself, Soundwave, the Constructicons, and Reflector remained behind. Rumble and Frenzy would continue to watch the prisoners, though Soundwave had thought it wise to also release Overkill and Slugfest for the purpose. He could see the blinking lights of Ramjet, Thrust, and the Sweeps in the distance. They had better not believe it was time for a break, for they had more business to do than raiding an EDC base.

There was another bigger light now coming toward him. Could it be Astrotrain? Had the moon mission already been won? Galvatron hardly believed it. He waited for the triple changer to land and then for Onslaught and Snaptrap to get out. They looked beat up and defeated.

"Report, Onslaught," said Galvatron, impatient.

"We have good news and bad news," said Onslaught tiredly. "The good news is that the Seacons' abilities as Targetmasters worked. The other good news is that we distracted the lunar defenses."

"And the bad news?" asked Galvatron.

"We were unable to overcome the defenses. We left things a mess up there and there is no way that the Autobot force on the moon can get down here anytime soon, but they survived. Optimus Prime lives," answered Onslaught.

"You are forgetting the part where Optimus combined with the moon defenses to become that super robot," said Snaptrap. "We would had him if he had not done that."

"Super robot? This is getting tiresome. Are you sure he cannot get off the moon?" asked Galvatron, exasperated.

"No shuttles. We wrecked the only ship, and it was never big enough to carry anything like what Optimus has become," answered Onslaught. He had not forgotten, he just did not want to tell Galvatron.

"Well then, let Reflector fix you up. I will need all of you the moment Trypticon recovers," said Galvatron.

LAKE NORMAN, NEAR THE OLD COWAN'S FORD

Blaster staggered into view of what Steeljaw had advised him was Metroplex. Positioning the station to draw from the two major dams on the river had been tough, but Metroplex's reserves were now filling up. Hound was also attached to the nearby nuclear station to continue projecting a hologram of a normal lakeside.

Warpath, Seaspray, and Sideswipe had spent the night guiding pipe to the places it needed to be to feed the Autobot fortress. They were preparing for a fight to the finish with the Decepticons. If Metroplex was not charged in time, then they would use his fortress mode to fight back until they were finally overrun. There was still hope that reinforcements might come from somewhere. Communications had been intermittent while Metroplex was on the move. The lunar base had been silent for some time. Cybertron was likely too far away to get to Earth in time, this time.

If the Decepticons waited until morning, there was a chance that Metroplex would be charged and ready if Hound could hold the hologram. Being overrun was a constant concern, but the Autobots tried to give it little to no thought.

LUNAR BASE

Optimus Prime was back. Chip was now following the Autobot leader from the ground rather than stuck to him as an engine. Prime gathered the victors together to contemplate the next move. Jazz, Grimlock, Getaway, and Chip awaited the commands of the truck bot.

"Autobots, our battle here on the moon has clearly been a distraction for some larger affair for a Decepticon invasion of Earth. For all our efforts here, the real battle is there and we must get to it. Galvatron must be stopped. Unfortunately, we have no transport capability. Even the lunar battle station does not have that power," said Optimus thoughtfully.

"Prime, we can use Turbo Racer," answered Jazz.

"Not likely. It got hit by the Decepticons, and it only carries three Autobots," said Getaway with a shake of his head. "No way to get Optimus down there."

"Me Grimlock miss Sky Lynx," said Grimlock.

"It is possible that Sky Lynx could do it, if we knew where he was," said Optimus.

"Well, then how about Omega Supreme?" asked Jazz. "He could even bring help from Cybertron."

"It would take too long," answered Optimus. "No, we must find Sky Lynx. Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"I saw him get shot down over Autobot City. The Decepticons were too busy to investigate where he might have crashed. I think Blitzwing was with him. I would like to say he was headed north," answered Getaway, the only participant from the battle at Autobot City.

"How Blitzwing help Sky Lynx? Me Grimlock no think Blitzwing mechanic," said Grimlock.

"Grim's right. Blitz would have to have taken him somewhere to fix him. There are a couple of EDC bases in that general area," added Jazz.

"Then we will contact those bases and see if they know," answered Optimus Prime.

EDC WRIGHT PATTERSON

Blitzwing was impatient. He wanted to get back to the fight, but he knew it was useless without backup. Those humans had better hurry up in there. He wondered if somewhere there was a key or something that could heal Autobots right away. He swatted at a crow, and decided that was a terrible idea that would never work.

An EDC human came out of the communications bunker. He looked up at Blitzwing, nervous around the former Decepticon who still bore the Decepticon crest on his chest.

"Message for you, sir," mumbled the soldier.

Blitzwing nodded and came in to the communications console. He towered over the others in the bunker, but there was enough roof for him to stand. The console screen, on the other hand, seemed rather small as a face appeared. It was the blue face of Optimus Prime.

"Blitzwing, we are stuck on the moon. Is Sky Lynx with you?" asked Optimus, wasting no time on pleasantries.

"The humans are repairing him. It is slow going," answered Blitzwing.

"Optimus, what if we send Wheeljack down there? He might be able to hurry the repairs along," suggested Jazz.

"I thought he was hurt bad," said Optimus Prime.

"I think I can get him down in Turbo Racer. If we don't have to do anything over than fly, that tin can should do the job," responded Jazz.

Blitzwing noted that his screen was getting crowded. Wheeljack limped into view, holding his arm.

"Optimus, Jazz is right. I can fix Sky Lynx faster than the humans," said Wheeljack, still in some pain.

"Are you sure you can it?" asked Optimus, his voice betraying his concern.

"Yes," replied Wheeljack.

"Then it is settled," said Optimus. "We are sending Jazz and Wheeljack to Earth."

"Then I will find Metroplex," answered Blitzwing. He walked out of the bunker. He transformed into a MiG and roared away to the south.

METROPLEX- LAKE NORMAN

Razorclaw sniffed around. He could smell Autobots, even though he could not see them. It was dawn, and his night in the mountains left him frustrated. Somewhere near him were the Terrorcons and the other Predacons. Then a blast came from nowhere. Razorclaw dodged it and growled. They were here.

"Razorclaw to Predacons. Regroup on my position," said Razorclaw. He saw the peaceful valley in front of him. He walked into it and suddenly walked through a holofield. Having gotten through the hologram, he could now see his target. There was Metroplex. The Predacons would be with him soon if he could avoid the fight for just a few minutes.

At the first sign of a blast, the Terrorcons formed Abominus. They had little conception of where the enemy might be. Razorclaw looked back at his allies and shook his head. Idiots, he thought. However, their impertinence had bought the time he needed, since now they were a much more obvious mark for the guns of Metroplex. The Predacons would converge. Razorclaw noted that as long as Metroplex was the main enemy, they would do better too stay spread out. The Terrorcons would no doubt find that out soon.

Within Metroplex, the Autobots were trying to husband their resources. Their connections to the dam sites were long and fragile. The energy had to be conserved. Hound was still outside trying to shield Metroplex for a moment or two longer, not knowing the Predacons had seen through the ruse. Sideswipe, Warpath, and Blaster aimed the guns of the fortress. Transforming Metroplex was out of the question. There was not energy to sustain him longer than a few minutes.

Seaspray went down to alert Hound. The two Autobots then began to work their way back to the base when they were spotted by Abominus, who could now see Metroplex. Abominus turned on the smaller Autobots. Hound dove for cover and found Seaspray with him. They had landed near the energy pipeline to the dam. Hound realized the danger if the pipeline was ruptured. He turned to his quatic colleague.

"Seapsray. You aren't going to like this, but we can't go back to Metroplex. If the Decepticons find this pipeline, Metroplex is finished. We have to keep Abominus distracted," said Hound.

"Whatever you say, buddy," answered Seaspray, pulling out his gun.

Hound shook his head. "No, we are going to need speed. And flash."

Seaspray transformed, his hovercraft engines making a good deal of noise. He jetted between the legs of the combiner, causing Abominus to turn around. The Decepticon giant had not noticed the guns of Metroplex changing their targets toward the Predacons. He began to follow Seaspray. One blast of his rifle knocked down some trees that hit Seaspray and knocked him over. Hound realized he could not get there in time.

Abominus raised his sword to finish the Autobot and pin him down with one blow. Then he felt explosions on his back. He turned and saw Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Strafe gunning at him. He began to fire his rifle wildly at Air Raid and Strafe until he noticed fire from the ground aimed at his eyes. There were Nosecone and Blades. Silverbolt landed next to them with Strafe and Air Raid following close behind.

"Let's do this!" said Silverbolt and the unlikely fivesome became Supatron once more. Abominus looked blank briefly, but returned to his normal emotion pattern of raging first and thinking later. If this Superion knockoff wanted to challenge him, so be it.

Hound found Seaspray and told him to return to Metroplex. But the scout himself could not help but watch the mismatched combiner. Supatron appeared to show no real concern in his form. He proceeded to shoot Abominus in the thigh. He blocked Abominus sword by using Blades as a shield. He delivered a savage kick from Nosecone's foot that landed Abominus on the ground. He fired Strafe's missiles and the fallen combiner. The Terrorcons split and fled in terror. Supatron watched them go. Motormaster arrived on the scene and roared at the Terrorcons. The Stunticons were here.

EDC WRIGHT PATTERSON

Wheeljack limped toward the hangar. Humans rushed out of his way. There was little question to what he was doing.

Jazz however had other ideas. He found a map of Autobot City. Using what Getaway had told him of the enemy dispositions and what Blaster had reported from Metroplex, Jazz figured his route into the prison camp. He hoped Metroplex had moved far enough away that the Decepticons would not be there in force. He would have to chance it.

Having determined his plan, he left Wheeljack and Sky Lynx and reentered Turbo Racer. Here he went.

METROPLEX- LAKE NORMAN AREA

Menasor and Supatron were locked in combat while Razorclaw tried to coordinate the Predacons through the fire of Metroplex. Such was the scene when Onslaught arrived with the Combaticons. Onslaught could see that the Autobots were stretched to the breaking point. Their resources seemed to be all on the field.

Seekers roared over his head, but they and the Sweeps with them began a running fight with Hound and Seaspray. One Sweep was then shot down from above. It was Blitzwing, arriving on the field. Onslaught wondered why the Metroplex station was still under power. He knew that was the only reason Razorclaw had not formed Predaking.

"Vortex! Blast Off! Find out where Metroplex is getting power," ordered Onslaught.

The Combaticon duo flew off in different directions. Onslaught held Brawl and Swindle back for the moment. The Seacons were accompanying the Constructicons, Galvatron, Reflector, and Soundwave. They were gingerly getting Trypticon closer to the battlefield.

Vortex hovered over the southern edge looking for strange stuff on the ground. He dodged a shot from Warpath. The Autobots had thinned their complement in Metroplex. Rewind and Eject were now at the controls. What was Warpath doing in this spot? Vortex spied a snake on the ground. He zoomed in on it. Sure enough it was a pipeline leading to the south. If that was the case, then the Autobots certainly weren't defending the whole length of pipe.

"Vortex to Onslaught, the Autobots are using some kind of pipe to bring power to Metroplex from the south," said Vortex.

"Good work, Vortex. I'm sending Swindle to you. You two will blow the south pipe. Blast Off, Brawl, and I will target the shorter one to the north. Good luck," answered Onslaught.

Swindle and some explosives would make short work of that pipe, thought Vortex. Vortex went further south, not noticing that Blaster had figured him out from his place at Metroplex.

DECECPTICON CAMP- AUTOBOT CITY

Rumble looked at his other guards. There was Frenzy, Slugfest, and Overkill. Not exactly murderer's row. Galvatron had cleared out as Trypticon was now under way. It was only the tapes. Rumble wondered about the slaughter he was missing. Then he thought he heard a dull roar of engines. No reason for Ramjet to come back here, he thought. Then he heard a crash. Two seconds later he felt a chain around his waist and found himself tossed into a collapsed wall.

Frenzy tried to respond, but he found himself under the influence of insufferable music. He tried to cover ears, but when he had done so, he found himself shot for his trouble. The noise also did holy terror to the sensitive instruments of Overkill and Slugfest. They did not need to be shot, they shorted out. The four tapes had been overcome.

Jazz emerged from his firefight. That had been too easy. There were complaints to be found for the Autobot. He looked around and found where the other Autobots were being held.

"Jazz! Am I glad to see you!" said Goldbug, straining in energy bonds. "Get us out of here!"

"One second, little buddy," muttered Jazz as he looked for something to break the bonds. After a minute he gave up and shot Goldbug's bounds where the hinge was. Around Goldbug were the remaining Technobots. Soon they were free too.

"What's the situation, sir?" asked Scattershot, now ready for action.

"Don't know for sure. Metroplex is being attacked east of here," answered Jazz.

"Probabilities suggest that he managed to get as far as the dams around the Catawba River, but not to Fortress Bragg," answered Scattershot. "I can get there quickly, and so can the Aerialbots and Powerglide but the rest of you…"

"You will have to. Our main men need backup pronto," said Jazz.

Goldbug had gone off to free the others. He now had Pipes, Outback, Powerglide, Hot Spot, Streetwise, First Aid, Groove, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Skydive with him.

"Right, Scattershot will take the flyers to the battlefield. The rest will follow the best we can," said Jazz.

"What about your ship?" asked Goldbug.

"No dice. She did not like the last landing," responded Jazz. The Autobots transformed and took off.

METROPLEX- SOUTH OF MAIN BATTLE

Swindle planted the charges. Warpath had tried to stop the Combaticon duo, but they were too shifty. Steeljaw and Ramhorn arrived just in time to witness the southern pipeline blow up. Swindle and Vortex withdrew to regroup with Onslaught.

METROPLEX- NORTH SIDE OF BATTLE

Onslaught was annoyed. Blitzwing had decided to stop them in tank mode from reaching the northern pipeline, which had a more direct connection to Metroplex. Onslaught decided to let Brawl duel with the traitor. He was going to send Blast Off over the top to blow the pipe further up the river. Then they would eliminate their former comrade.

Blast Off found himself past Blitzwing easily, but found he was still under fire. Sideswipe had used his backpack to show up and intervene. The Autobot was relentless. Blast Off complained to Onslaught.

"I still have an Autobot here, can I get some backup?" asked Blast Off, trying to outpace Sideswipe.

"One minute," grumbled Onslaught. He tracked a path to where he could get a clear shot. Then he transformed and fired his back guns at Sideswipe, catching the Autobot unawares and causing him to tumble into the forest.

Blast Off now descended and laid explosives on the pipeline. With it ruptured, Metroplex was now on his own power. Fire ceased for a moment on the Predacons. Predaking now formed and moved to where Supatron and Menasor were locked in combat. The Combaticons forced Blitzwing to retreat toward the station and moved to find Swindle and Vortex. They too planned to be heard from.

Supatron was in a tugging match with Menasor, but noticed the oncoming Predaking. Before the Predacon giant could lay on a major blow with his sword, Supatron split into his components. Predaking responded by knocking Silverbolt and Air Raid out of the sky and they landed in a heap next to Nosecone. Predaking raised his gun, as Menasor prepared to knock down Strafe and Blades. Nosecone looked at his two companions and waited for the shot. He heard it fire and then…

Nothing. Nosecone could still hear the sounds of combat. Predaking's gun had been forced away by something like a large artillery blast. He looked to see what had happened to Strafe and instead found a very crowded sky. There was another blast from above. It was Scattershot. He landed next to Nosecone and transformed.

"You know what we have to do," said Scattershot. Nosecone was not certain who he was talking to. The situation was clear enough. Yet he saw Silverbolt and Air Raid nod and return to the sky. There they joined up with the others to form Superion. The brief career of Supatron was over.

"Distract Predaking," answered Nosecone.

"That's right. Jazz is on his way, but it is going to take some time. Lightspeed and Afterburner are with him," said Scattershot.

"You're right. Metroplex can't use any more power unless there's an emergency," said Hound arriving with Seaspray and Blitzwing.

"When exactly do we decide it's an emergency?" asked Blades, dropping down in robot mode.

"Oh I think we'll get there pretty quickly," said Hound. "The Combaticons are here somewhere. Add Bruticus to this mess and its lights out for us."

"Then we must split up the Combaticons. Strafe, Blitzwing, Powerglide, Blades, and I will put the drop on the Combaticons," said Scattershot.

"I guess that means Nosecone, Seaspray, and I will distract Predaking. No easy feat," answered Hound.

Predaking turned on Superion, but then he was distracted by something…_Defensor!_ Predaking changed direction to deal with the Combiner, leaving Menasor and Superion to play out their rivalry on this section of the battlefield.

Scattershot's group found the friendly skies less friendly with Thrust and Ramjet amongst them. After a few passes, Blades transformed to robot mode and signaled to Scattershot to leave him. Time was of the essence as the moment that Scattershot feared was almost upon them.

Blades took his gun and shot down Ramjet's rudder, forcing the Decepticon down. Now he landed to take on Ramjet. Thrust landed too. They fired their null rays at Blades, which he deftly avoided before flipping into the air and pulling out his swords. He landed and then swiped at the legs of Thrust, while thrusting the other sword in Ramjet's knee. Ramjet, now twice wounded, buckled down in pain. Thrust retreated. Blades did not have time to finish Ramjet, he went airborne again, only to find himself the target of the Sweeps. He now tried to run for it in heliocopter mode toward Metroplex.

Warpath, not too far away was desperately trying to slow down Swindle. He had seen the reflection of Onslaught's windshield from farther away and he knew that Bruticus was not good. Blast Off arrived and began trying to drive Warpath off. It was then Blast Off's turn to seek cover as the flying Autobots with Scattershot opened fire on him and Vortex.

Vortex nodded at Blast Off and the two grabbed Swindle suddenly and flew toward Brawl and Onslaught. Scattershot and Powerglide tried to keep up. Strafe fired wildly. Yet there was no chance, as the Combaticons came together and formed Bruticus.

"Bruticus crush Autobots!" yelled the Combiner.

"Warpath to Blaster. We are out of BLAM options. Bruticus just formed here in the South ZAP. We have no answer for him or Predaking. We have to get what we can out of the 'Plex," radioed Warpath.

"Ok, if that is what you say. I'll fire the bad boy up again, but you know what this means…" responded Blaster.

"POW! I know, I know," answered Warpath. Noises began to quake near the battlefield. Blaster jumped away from fortress Metroplex. Fighting ceased for the moment as the fortress slowly transformed into the massive city bot that was its true strength. Metroplex lurched up and forward, drawing a gun.

"Metroplex heeds the call of the cassette player," answered Metroplex. Now upright, he viewed the battlefield. He raised his gun and fired it at Predaking, catching the Predacon combiner in surprise as he had just turned away from 'Defensor.' The blast took Rampage clear off. The second blast broke the Combiner all together. Hound relaxed, but wondered how much power Metroplex had left.

Bruticus shot down Powerglide and Blitzwing, and now saw the rising Metroplex. Even one such as he would not be able to battle that Autobot monster. He also found himself as Metroplex's next target. He executed a barrel roll that sent Scattershot and Strafe scrambling and avoided the blast from Metroplex. Metroplex then released a storm of missiles. Bruticus found safety by dodging, but Menasor, still locked with Superion, could not get out of the way. The Stunticon giant found himself in pieces.

With Predacons and Stunticons looking for way out, the battlefield had shifted. The Autobots now only had Bruticus to deal with. Metroplex raised his gun once more and aimed it at the Combaticon combiner. Then he felt a pin prick from somewhere. His eyes found Galvatron in missile launcher form. With Galvatron was Abominus and an unrecognizable form for most Autobots, Piranacon. As the Stunticons retreated, Tentakil changed from being an arm as Piranacon grabbed Drag Strip and placed him in Tentakil's socket. Tentakil now became a weapon, and Piranacon's shots forced Metroplex to shield his face. Galvatron motioned for Trypticon to emerge and engage Metroplex. A repaired Devastator also was on the field.

Metroplex had little answer for the combined power of Trypticon and Piranacon as they blasted away at him. Superion engaged Abominus. Galvatron and Soundwave left their perch on Trypticon and watched the fight. Bruticus now added his firepower. Metroplex was weakening.

Bruticus suddenly found a grapple on his neck. He found a punch to his optic lens. It did not shatter it, but it was annoying. The source was Jazz, and as Bruticus looked down, he could see many Autobots. He saw Hot Spot and Groove. That meant…but Bruticus was too late. As Jazz withdrew, he found Defensor right in front of him. He would have found Computron too, but the Technobot combiner had gone off to target Piranacon.

Jazz and Goldbug regrouped with the other Autobots. There were a good number of them now, and with Warpath, Hound, Seaspray, and others from the original group they could make life very difficult for Galvatron. However they found themselves in a firefight with the various combiner pieces from Predaking and Menasor. If Metroplex could defeat Trypticon, they could still win.

Metroplex and Trypticon began manuvering at each other, eventually becoming locked in a rather large wrestling match. Metroplex searched for a hold on the dinosaur and could not find one that he liked. Finally he went low, hoping that Trypticon would try to jump out of the way. Trypticon did jump and Metroplex caught him on his sides near his chest. Now Metroplex intended to hurl him into the ocean, though the ocean was two hundred miles away. He raised him above his head and threw him… about two feet. At that moment Metroplex fell on one knee. He could feel the energy draining out of him. Trypticon and the Decepticons began firing on Metroplex with all they had.

Trypticon now turned on the Autobot combiners. He shot down Superion and dispersed the Aerialbots. He knocked over Computron with his tail and then broke him up with his mouth cannon. Defensor began to withdraw, knowing he was next. Bruticus took the opportunity to attack the various Autobots on the field. He downed Pipes and Outback. Jazz and Goldbug transformed to avoid him. Sixshot appeared, and he began hunting the survivors of the Combiners. He left three Aerialbots disabled. Most of his firepower was reserved for Metroplex. The sixchanger wanted nothing less than to be the one who took the final shot. Hound, Seaspray, Warpath, Jazz, Goldbug, and Defensor began to gather to each other for one final stand. Neither Autobot or Decepticon noticed a white dot on the horizon.

As Sky Lynx flew closer, Optimus opened a door to the air outside. "Dinobots, destroy Devastator!"

Grimlock responded, "Me Grimlock love déjà vu!" The five Dinobots leaped from the moving shuttle. This time they caught Devastator by surprise. Galvatron angrily noted their appearance and tried to pinpoint where they had come from.

On Sky Lynx, Optimus Prime and Getaway were the only remaining passengers. The shuttle landed and the two exited. Optimus Prime looked over the battle and muttered, more to himself than anyone else, Trypticon must be stopped, no matter the cost. Rev and Chip were already in their positions. Optimus transformed into truck mode with the lunar station trailer coming behind. Getaway tailed from a safe distance.

The first Decepticon that Optimus found was Sixshot, who was oblivious to him, and got clocked out of the way. Thrust too could not move fast enough. Divebomb managed to jump out of the way, but then Optimus transformed out of his trailer AND his TRAILER TRANSFORMED WITH HIM. Optimus now became the centerpiece of Powermaster Optimus Prime. With the big massive black guns, Optimus knocked the arms off of Bruticus. Piranacon tried to use his Targetmaster abilities, but Optimus had too much armor. Optimus took down Piranacon with his second black rifle, damaging the Overbite and Skalor legs.

Meanwhile Getaway rallied the Autobots. Defensor advanced on Piranacon, while Getaway led the charge on the Stunticons and Predacons. The Dinobots finished Devastator and began to move on to Bruticus. Galvatron raged as Optimus Prime was now engaged with Trypticon itself. He could not believe the great size that Optimus had obtained. He also could not believe that Onslaught had told him that no Autobots would come from the moon. Sky Lynx pounced on Razorclaw and Soundwave.

Powermaster Optimus was not quite as big as Defensor or Bruticus, but his firepower was formidable. He was also much quicker than Trypticon. His shoulder cannons could bombard the Decepticon with shot and shell and then he could dodge any retaliation. Galvatron watched as his army began to wither. Trypticon was taking a pounding. Trypticon was his only way off this battlefield and planet. Galvatron knew what he had to do.

"Decepticons! Retreat to Trypticon! Trypticon, transform to spaceship mode! Astrotrain! Cover the retreat! You may have won this time, Prime, but I shall have my revenge!" yelled Galvatron. Some Decepticons had to be carried to Trypticon, but they all made it. Optimus let them go. There was still work to be done.

Optimus Prime disconnected from the trailer body and met his Autobots as they rushed to meet him. They had mixed emotions. Before they could speak, Prime motioned to the Protectobots. "Organize the wounded, First Aid. The rest of you help out. Warpath, reconnect Metroplex to the power relays. When he has enough power, move him back to Autobot City. Hound and Seaspray help him. Sky Lynx, prepare for flight. Jazz, Goldbug, the Dinobots, and I have a trip to Nebulos to make."

Getaway motioned, "What about me, Prime? What should I do?"

"You've done enough, old friend. Though once the Technobots are up to it, you can help them fix the Turbo Racer," said Optimus. "I imagine Wheeljack would be glad to see it in one piece again."

"What about Galvatron, Prime?" asked Goldbug.

"I think Galvatron will take some time to reflect and repair before he strikes again. And again you men showed him why he should just give up the business of evil. Our battle today is not over, but for this moment, you have made me proud to serve the way of justice," said Optimus Prime.

NEBULOS

Within Scorponok, Zarak was steaming. His time away from Nebulos had degraded his control over the hive machines. Many of them were controlled by the Nebulan villages from stations designed from Fortress Maximus. The result had been an endless stalemate. Headmasters and Targetmasters everywhere. It was so frustrating. If only the Hive had not built their cities so well! Then Fortress Maximus would have been a pushover.

The other side was no less fatigued. Constant fighting was draining on them too. Kup shook his head as he and Hot Rod dodged fire from above. "Reminds me of the time on Bega Four, when our ship crashed and we were surrounded by Raticulae for three weeks," said the veteran.

"How'd you beat them?" asked Hot Rod.

"Well, the Raticulae seemed to have a matriarchal hierarchy, so we split of the Queen from the rest of the pack and they were lost after that," answered Kup.

"Hmm. Do you think we can corner Scorponok away from the other Decepticons?" asked Hot Rod.

"Yes, but why would you want to?" asked Kup.

"I've got a feeling," answered Hot Rod. He then explained his plan to Kup.

Cyclonus noticed a white blurr in the sky. Scourge also noted it, "Sky Lynx. It could be Galvatron has failed."

"Yes, Scourge, but remember there's a second part to our mission. The Autobots might yet prove useful to us," answered Cyclonus.

Sky Lynx landed in the Autobot lines. For the first time Hot Rod and Kup got to meet Powermaster Prime. The two looked at each other and laughed. Not at Prime, but at how easy their plan was going to be with the addition of the new big guy, Jazz, Goldbug, the Dinobots, and Sky Lynx. They told Optimus what they wanted to do and then Prime organized his forces.

Apeface and Snapdragon noted that they were cut off from Scorponok by fire from two directions. Jazz and Goldbug provided part of it, and Chromedome provided the rest. Cyclonus and Scourge tried to support them from the air only to become targets for Brainstorm and Highbrow in vehicle mode.

With Scorponok cleaved off from the group, Fortress Maximus, Powermaster Optimus Prime, the Dinobots, and Sky Lynx concentrated their power on the massive scorpion robot. Zarak could not believe it. Galvatron had failed on Earth, clearly. Now there was too much firepower, firepower than he did not know the Autobots even possessed. He could not stay here.

Cyclonus flew through the hail of fire to the head of Scorponok. "I think it is right to withdraw now."

Zarak flinched under the fire and asked, "Where would we go?"

Cyclonus responded, "To Charr."

Zarak nodded. "Withdraw men, withdraw." Scorponok turned into spaceship mode and the various Decepticons climbed on board.

"And that takes care of that," said Kup.

"I'm not sure. We hit Scorponok pretty hard, but the others weren't bad off. Something else is going on. Sky Lynx, take me, Jazz, Goldbug, and the Dinobots to Cybertron. We will monitor things from there," said Optimus.

CHARR

Scorponok tried to land but found himself under fire from the start. The Decepticon targetmasters abandoned their weapons and bailed out. The Headmasters were not so lucky, as they had to leave their heads behind. Zarak roared through the head of Scorponok. Treachery! Scorponok was getting hit from all directions, but the worst hits were coming from a giant lizard like thing that Zarak had never seen before. It was of course Trypticon.

Zarak and his Hive brethren found Scorponok too damaged to fight back. They could only run. Where would they go? Who could know?

Galvatron smiled. His conquest may have been delayed, but the Hive were removed from his troubles. The Constructicons went out to gather up the Headmaster beasts. They would all need new heads. The Targetmasters would need their old weapons back. The Decepticons were whole once again, free of Hive influence.


End file.
